


Nothing Less

by moonScribble



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Gencio - Freeform, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Reaper76 - Freeform, Self Harm, Stranger to Friends, hanzo is gonna have flashbacks about "killing" genji, hanzo is not as harsh as he's portrayed in the game, jesse is literally gonna have war flashbacks, like ptsd, more characters will be added as the story goes, p.s. i havent written fanfics in about 4 years so please bare with me, the story is rated M since i'm gonna cover some dark stuff in the story, there is also alcohol abuse in this, there will be smut eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonScribble/pseuds/moonScribble
Summary: Everyone has problems. It's just that they didn't know how to deal with it until they met each other.





	1. New and Familiar Faces

After the recall that Winston initiated, Jesse, Lena and Genji were the first to arrive. Lena came back after her fight with Widowmaker on King’s Row. Her chronal accelerator got severely damaged so there was another reason to go back to Gibraltar. Jesse returned after his little killing spree on the train to Houston. He arrived late at night since it was a long travel. Genji arrived a day later after the recall and was happy to see his closest friends back. But, the last he saw Jesse, he had both of his arms. Jesse had to explain to him what happened which Genji did somewhat scolded him for being so irresponsible but Jesse was used to that kind of talk. All thanks to Gabriel. As days went by, more started to arrive. Faces new and old. One morning, Jesse woke up to an uproar of laughter and all he can think of was Reinhardt. That goof still looks good for his age, shockingly. He also saw Torbjorn, Angela and… Fareeha? The last time he saw her, she was only a pre-teen. It’s amazing how beautiful and strong she has grown up to be.

The newer people that arrived were young, of course, but all seemed to have their own abilities that made them very unique. This young man from Brazil named Lúcio is the most charismatic one out of all them. Even more than Lena. Jesse thought that he probably just hit his 20’s but he’s actually 26. He guess his height got to him. But, something about his music really calms everyone down when things are hectic. A young woman from Korea named Hana and goes by D.Va on the battlefield, was a huge video game freak. She’s even famous for being the #1 StarCraft player in the world. She’s been in a few movies although he never intended to watch them. She was a strong soldier for her age and highly dependable. The shocking return out of all of them was Jack. Some thought he died, while others knew he was somehow alive. Jesse only knew Jack through what Gabriel said about him. He’s only seen Jack in combat a few times and thinks highly of him, but not as highly as he did of Gabriel. He returned after he had been in Dorado for some time.  
Later that evening, Lúcio and Lena decided to cook for everyone. Some stayed in the kitchen to either catch up or get to know each other. Jesse decided to walk around the base to reminisce on all the memories he had during his time here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse walked into his old room which shockingly stayed the same the last time he was in there. Nothing was dusty which made him assume that Winston had some time to spare to clean the rooms. Jesse walked to his desk where he saw old photo’s of him in his better years where he was smiling with his friends and comrades. Gabriel was actually smiling in a few of them. He was always a no bullshit kind of guy and was extremely hard to make him laugh. Jesse was the first to actually make him laugh one time during a sparring session, but his memory of that was fuzzy, but he knew he made that man at least chuckle.  
“Thought I’d find you here.”  
He turned around to see Genji at the doorway. They hugged again since it’s been so long since they last saw each other. They sat on the bed and chatted about everything.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Still can’t believe you lost your arm. Then again, who am I to complain? *sigh* It’s really good to see you, Jesse.”  
“Hehe. It’s nice to see the band back together. Even nice to see some new faces. I’m just wondering why Winston recalled us so suddenly without any explanation.”  
“I’m sure he’ll tell us either tonight or tomorrow.”  
“Hopefully. I reckon that you didn’t come here just to say this. Is something on your mind?”  
“Man, you really know how to read me like a book, huh? … Yea, well two things actually. My master that I had the privilege to be a student of is coming tomorrow. I’m scared of what might happen to him after what happened to Mondatta at King’s Row.”  
“Aw man, I heard about that. That must’ve been hard for him.”  
“It was. It was hard for everybody in Nepal. I tried telling my master to reconsider because of this, but he insists. I… I just don’t want him to get hurt.”  
“This master got a name?”  
“Oh *chuckles* yea. Zenyatta.”  
“Hm. Well I’m sure what prompted him to join us IS because of what happened to Mondatta. He most likely wants to prevent something like that happening again.”  
“That is most likely true, but I can’t help but worry for his well being when he gets here. I already told the others that he’s coming tomorrow afternoon.”  
“What’s the other thing bothering you?”  
“Oh. Almost forgot. I don’t even know how to put this.”  
“It’s fine, Genji. If you’re not ready to say it, just give yourself time.”  
“I know, but if I say it later, it might be late.”  
“Late? How?”  
*sigh* “Fine. My brother is coming here, too.”  
After Genji said that, there was a long, uncomfortable pause between them.  
“Your brother. The one that did this to you. How the hell did you manage to get him to come here.”  
“It wasn’t easy, trust me. I spoke to Zenyatta about confronting him and he told me to take the non-violent approach and I wanted to, but of course, my hot headed brother shot at me first.”  
“How’d that go? I don’t suppose you went easy on him.”  
“Of course not. Whether it is my brother or a member of Talon, anyone who strikes first will get the same treatment.”  
“Same as usual Genji. Then again, you always had a way with words. When is he coming?”  
“If not by the end of this week, next week.”  
“What’s his name again?”  
“Hanzo.”  
“Wow. I thought of something completely different.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Genji and Jesse sat there reliving their favorite moments together and how much fun they had pranking Torbjorn and Reinhardt, even though they would get in trouble sometimes. They also spoke about that one moment they had together that made them a little on edge afterwards.

“We were drunk. Sometimes, I wish we weren’t, that way we could remember it better and not regret it.”  
“I know, Genji. It was super fucking awkward after. Gabriel saw that something was wrong with me and told me to stop bitching and focus on training.”  
“I was the one that started it and for that I’m sorry. I was drunk and I needed to feel something and you were there and one thing led to another.”  
“Woah there. Slow down Genji. It was a long time ago. We both regret in some ways, but we’re here now, together as a family.’

Before Genji can say anything, Angela came in to let them know that dinner was ready. Genji went on ahead while Jesse and Angela spoke to each other.

“I see you two are still so close after all these years. I can still remember all the things that’s happened here like it was yesterday.”  
“Feels weird, but I’m sure we’ll all get used to it soon. How’s Jack?”  
“He’s different in some ways more than others, but he’s here. That’s all that matters.”  
“And Fareeha?”  
“She’s grown up to be such a soldier, just like Ana. She’s more serious than how she was back then.”  
“Obviously, she was 12 when all this shit happened.”  
“I know. She is an amazing woman now. Very capable of what she does.”  
“We should get to dinner. I’m starving.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesse had to cut the conversation short. He and Angela ended on not so good terms when he left to be his own man. He always thought that she thought less of him because he was a former Deadlock member and came into Blackwatch with no knowledge of how anythings works. Yes, he was clueless about a lot of things because all he’s ever known was smuggling weapons and taking innocent lives at such a young age, but he is much more knowledgeable than he perceives to be. She also never gave him the best attitude whenever they were around each other which created some unintended tension between them.

When he arrived to the mess hall, Hana and Jack were setting up the table while the others were bringing out the food. Jesse helped with the food and brought out the drinks. They all sat down as Lúcio got the last of the food. Genji and Jesse sat together, Angela and Fareeha together, Hana, Lucio and Lena together, while Rein, Torbjorn, Jack and Winston sat together. Everything was different, but the feeling was somewhat the same to him.

They all got a taste of Brazilian cooking all thanks Lúcio with the help of Lena. They all served themselves like they would as a family on Thanksgiving. They all laughed, told jokes and even got serious at some points. When dinner was done, Jesse and Genji offered to help Lúcio clean and to get to know him better.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Woooo. Man. Hope you guys enjoyed the food. I was limited on some ingredients though but Lena, I think that was her name, helped me haha.”  
“I enjoyed it. It was different for me but I’m glad to have another chef around here.”  
“Another huh? Who’s the other?”  
“You’re looking at him!”  
“Really? I never had authentic Japanese food before. Maybe one day, you should cook for everyone so I can try!”  
“I was planning to make some Tamagoyaki and Gohan tomorrow morning for myself. If you plan to wake at 6 in the morning to help me, you are more than welcome to join me.”  
“Oh that early? Anything to try some food, I’m all for it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesse couldn’t help but smile at himself to see how quick Genji interacts with others. When Genji first arrived to Overwatch after his reconstruction, he was very distant no matter how hard some people tried to let him know that he’s welcome here. Genji was shy and doubting himself, but his time in Nepal really helped him discover himself and accept who he is. He’s glad Genji is more content with himself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Alright y’all, I’m gonna head off to bed.”  
“So early? We were about to play some Tekken.”  
“Nah, it’s fine. I’m not that into video games and I haven’t been getting a good night sleep in a while. You guys have fun.”  
“Aw well, good night ehhhh what’s your name again?”  
“Jesse McCree.”  
“That’s a cool name! Good night, McCree.”  
“Good night, Jesse.”  
“G’night.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesse walked into his room to unpack some clothes and went to the showers. The last time he was in here, all the men of Blackwatch were singing some god awful song but it was entertaining. That was the last time he saw Gabriel laugh. He turned the water on, got undressed and stuck his head under the water for a while. He heard the doors open but didn’t bother checking who it was.

“Hey, Jesse.”  
He turned to see who it was and it was… Jack.  
“Well if it isn’t Jack Morrison.”  
“You mind if I shower in here.”  
“I don’t mind.”

Jack turned on the water and undressed himself. Jesse turned and observed how many scars are on his back and legs to complement the two giant scars he has on his face. His scars reminded him of Gabe’s face. When Jesse first met Gabe in Route 66, his face was full of scars. Not that bad, though, but Jesse actually added one to his face when he freaked out and cut his face with a piece of glass. Not his proudest moment, since he grew to respect him later on.

“Feels weird to be back here after everything that’s happened?”  
“You have no idea. Never thought I’d be back here.”  
“Did you want to come back here?”  
“At first, no. I saw no point into bringing Overwatch back. But, after dealing with Los Muertos back in Dorado, I thought that it was the right thing to do.”  
“What happened in Dorado? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“I was out and about in Dorado in pursuit of the gang from soliciting illegal weapons and money out of Mexico. Some of them also had connections to LumeriCo. When scoping out the place, I saw I think three of the members beat on an innocent omnic. I saw a little girl get her wallet stolen by them and she chased them down. I was already taking down some of the members and she actually followed them to get her wallet back. Dumb on her part, but also brave.”  
“Don’t tell me you killed a bunch of guys just for a little girl’s wallet?”  
“No. Hopefully I didn’t kill any of them. Maybe two of them. But, when I was about to end it, one of those assholes through a grenade at the little girl and I had to choose the obvious decision to save her. When all was done, she recognized me from one of the old posters of us. I knew then and there that I’m still a hero to a lot of people. That little girl made me realize I have a bigger purpose in life than to take down low life criminals that in reality are not even worth a damn.”  
All was silent except for the water that was running. Jesse thought Jack came back to a totally different reason, but he guesses he’s wrong. But, this moment was not going to stop him from keeping an eye on him. He didn’t know him all that well so it was somewhat of an opportunity to know him a bit better.  
“Do you miss him?”  
“Come again?”  
“Gabe, Jesse. Do you miss him?”  
“It’s hard not to. He was the only who ever gave a damn about me. Yea, he was hard on me and some thought it was abusive, but let me tell you it was not. He never abused me. Yes he’s hit me, but that was during our sparring sessions. Yes, he’s yelled at me and said rude things to me, but he did that to everyone at Blackwatch. I needed that tough love since no one ever have the balls to do it. So yes, I miss him. Do you?”  
“From time to time. He was my best friend and I felt like since I was appointed strike commander, I fucked everything up between us. I wish I didn’t take the position so easily, but I did and I regret it everyday. He deserved that position a lot more than I did. He said some things to me that made me wonder if was even himself anymore. If he valued this place and valued me anymore. The day I was going to talk to him about this, the incident at the Swiss base happened, and that was the last I saw him.”  
“I’m sure Gabe didn’t really mean it. My guess was that everything was happening to him at once and he didn’t know the proper way to deal with it. If it were me, I would’ve probably done the same. The night of when you got the position, he was frighteningly quiet. He told all of us that there was no training the next day. We all went to bed, and I woke up in the middle of the night to take a piss. When I got to the bathroom, I assumed it was safe to go in since it was unlocked, but I saw him on the floor crying, and his knuckles bleeding from punching something which I guess it was the wall. I tried to calm him down and talk to him but he just got up and left. Since then, everything was a downward spiral. With everything happening in Blackwatch and with you, he just couldn’t take it anymore.”

Jesse finished his shower and got dressed and Jack did the same. He’s sure that Jack took everything he said to heart just by his expression.

“If Gabe were around, Jack, I’m sure he wanted to talk to someone, but didn’t know how to approach anyone. I’m sure he wanted to.”  
“You know, I always thought you were a jokester. I guess there’s more to you than what you show. Thanks Jesse. Good night.”  
“Night.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse couldn’t fall asleep easily, so he shuffled through his stuff to find is old iPod that he got for free when he joined Blackwatch. He hasn’t used it in years so he doesn’t even remember what was on it, but he carried it around for memories. When he turned it on, he kind of cringed at what started to play. Let’s just say, he should've never given his iPod to Genji for a day. An old anime song came on that had amazing saxophones in it and another one was one of those god forsaken songs from some show called Naruto, if he remembers correctly. Genji told him it was music that reminded him of Jesse. He didn’t mind since he was young, but now, oh god, what the hell did Genji do. But, the music made him sleepy, so he put away is iPod and he knocked out right after. It was probably the first time in a long time that he slept for more than 4 hours. He woke refreshed as ever and he checked to see the time. It was 10:20 a.m. Not bad for him since he usually wakes up later if he does get a good night sleep. He got out of bed and followed the smell of coffee that led him into the kitchen. The only one’s around were Lúcio and Genji.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
“Yo, good morning, Jesse!”  
“Mornin’.”  
“I made some coffee. Help yourself to some.”  
“Thanks. How’d that fighting game of yours go?”  
“Man, it was fun. I won a few round against Lena and Fareeha. Genji beat me a few times. He’s a beast as Yoshimitsu. Hana’s a Hwoarang main and she destroyed everyone.”  
“Hmph. Maybe next time you guys play, I’ll join.”  
“Really? Cool, maybe when more people come, we’ll have a game night.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Oh good morning, Jesse.”  
“Hey, Genji.”  
“I didn’t make enough breakfast for you, sorry.”  
“It’s ok, I’m not much of a breakfast person anyways.”  
“Oh yes. I forgot.  
“It’s fine. I was planning to jog around the base later. Any of you wanna join?”  
“I actually have to meet my master in a few minutes. He’s coming a bit earlier than expected. Sorry.”  
“I’ll join you! Just come by my room whenever you’re ready.”  
“Thanks, Lúcio! Probably in a couple of minutes, I’ll come by.”  
“Sounds good to me. See ya later!”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesse went back to his room to get his things ready. When changing his clothes, he couldn’t help but wonder about Genji’s brother. He was there for Genji when he woke up screaming, having nightmares about what his brother and the rest of the family did to him and listened to everything he said about his brother , good and bad. Mostly bad. He remembered the time Genji talked about the days leading up to the incident that changed him forever. He remember Genji saying that his brother was distant and whenever he spoke to Genji, he was angry and he couldn’t figure out why. When he finally realized why his brother was so angry, it was already too late. Jesse was wondering how his brother will be like after all these years. He feels like they will never even interact, but if they do, it’s probably arguing. He already does not like his brother and doesn’t like the idea of him coming here. But, if Genji wants him here, he won’t object to it.  
He laid down and listened to his music. He was thinking about everything. His times in Deadlock, Blackwatch, seeing Jack and Reinhardt rush an unrecognizable Genji to the medbay, finding out about Gabe’s “death”, finding about Ana’s “death”, Genji leaving to Nepal and of course the day he got the courage to leave Overwatch. Jesse was broken by a lot of things during his time here, but got through it thanks to Gabe and Genji, two people he knew he owes his life to. But, when Genji left to Nepal and Gabe died, he had no one to talk to. Yes, he spoke to Reinhardt since he was the only one to him that seems to be understanding without slight judgement, but, it wasn’t the same. Then, before he knew it, his comm went off. A text message from Genji to him and Lúcio  
G: “Hey, Zenyatta is coming in a few minutes. Do you want to meet him before your run?”  
J: “Sure, I’ll be down in a few.”  
L: “Cool! I’m coming down!”  
Jesse went to the mess hall to meet up with Genji and Lúcio who looks actually excited to go and jog. He saw Genji maskless, looking really nervous.  
“Hey, Genji, you okay?”  
“I just can’t believe he’s coming, that’s all.”  
“Hey, everything will be fine. I’m sure he’s doing this not only for his best interests, but maybe to experience something new. You did tell me he’s never experienced life outside of Nepal. Who’s better to show him a new life than you?”  
“You’re right, Jesse. But, I will always worry. He is an omnic which makes him a target for a lot of people.”  
“Woah, you’re master is an omnic? That’s awesome!”  
“Yes, I thought I told you that this morning?”  
“Oh yea, forgot. I tend to forget things that happen when I’m half asleep.”  
“You two seem to be getting along.”  
“He’s a cool guy. Haven’t been around those in a while.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Jesse gave Genji that look of “Get him while you can.” Genji responded with that look of “It’s nothing like that… yet.” The three of them walked outside to the courtyard and saw Winston and Zenyatta walking together to meet up with them. Genji ran up to Zenyatta and introduced him to Jesse and Lúcio. Although there seemed to be literally no way of telling of how this omnic was, but based on everything that Genji has said about him, he’s sure there is nothing to worry about when it comes to Zenyatta. Winston, Zenyatta and Genji walked back inside to introduce him to the rest of the team while Jesse and Lucio began their jog.

“If you don’t mind me asking, was there ever a thing between you and Genji?”

Jesse stopped jogging as soon as he heard the question. There was a long pause that made Lúcio just say “nevermind.” Jesse didn’t know how to answer that question. Him and Genji were best friends but there were times where they were more than that. They never officially became a thing since those times, they were either drunk or really emotionally confused. They jogged for the next 20 minutes talking about Lúcio’s background and how he ended up being a musician. Jesse was never into music as much as the others were and found it really interesting that Lúcio can send a powerful message through music. After the jog, both went to the showers and went to the common area. There, they saw Zenyatta and Genji on the couch talking and laughing. Lúcio greeted himself again to assure that Zenyatta doesn’t forget his name. Jesse didn’t say much since he wanted to know more about the omnic who helped Genji find his way. It was amazing how inspiring he was. The way his words just make you rethink a lot choice you made in the past. Others came to join the conversation and they all stayed for a good hour or so. Jesse was the first to leave since he was extremely tired. He walked back to his room and saw Winston in the halls.

“Hey, Winston. I was wondering if we’re ever gonna have a meeting about this recall. I mean it’s just out of the blue for me, that’s all.”  
“I was planning a meeting once everyone gets here.”  
“Everyone? New recruits?”  
“Yes. They’re coming in the next few days.”  
"Anyone coming tomorrow?”  
“Two actually. Partners. Not exactly who I want to be protecting the world.”  
“And they are?”  
“Their names are Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge or Junkrat and Roadhog which they told me was easier to remember.”  
“That’s an odd choice for names. Anyone else coming this week?”  
“Yes, you remember Mei-Ling Zhou? She’s coming. A woman from Russia which I need to double check her name. Someone from Vishkar which I won’t know who they are until they get here and Genji’s brother.”  
“So, by the end of the week is the meeting?”  
“Most likely. I have to do some things before dinner. I’ll see you then.”  
“Alright, see you later.”  
“Wait a minute. Athena just notified me that someone is coming tonight instead of the day they said they were coming.”  
“You know who?”  
“No, but I guess we’ll see by tonight.”

Winston walked back to his lab and Jesse decided to not sleep but to look through his old things again. He kept little souvenirs from missions he found the locations very beautiful. He found some pictures of him and other Blackwatch members enjoying some free time. He found others when the members threw Gabriel a surprise birthday party. Jesse remembers that some people were scared that Gabe wasn’t going to like it since he never really cared for his birthday and found no need to celebrate it. But, when everyone surprised him, he was happy. That was the most anyone saw him laugh and enjoy himself. Jesse wishes that Gabe was still around to still tell him what to do. He never wanted to be this way. Running away and hiding in order to keep himself alive. Before Jesse got carried away thinking about Gabe, Reinhardt knocked on the door.

“Jesse, my friend, we are going to have some lunch soon. Will you join us?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“I see you are looking at old pictures. Mind if I see them, too?”

Jesse passed the pile of photos to Reinhardt. Reinhardt eyes widen to see how happy everyone was. He laughed at the pictures when Jesse and Genji successfully pranked Torbjorn and Rein and the ones where Reinhardt was pushed into the pool one summer by Jack and Gabe. But, there were some where he looked sad. The ones he took with Ana. Ana meant everything to Reinhardt and to everyone as a matter of fact. She was someone who was no nonsense on the battlefield but a kind hearted woman behind closed doors. Jesse remembers everyone’s expression when they found out about what happened to Ana. Reinhardt’s was a mix of confusion, sadness and anger. Jesse took the photos from him and told him “let’s go eat, ok?”

Both of them walked down the hallway in silence. Jesse knew how much Overwatch meant to Reinhardt, especially Ana, Jack and Gabe. Those four shaped Overwatch to what it was at the time. Before they walked into the mess hall, Reinhardt stopped and hugged Jesse. It caught him by surprise, but it was comforting. Jesse couldn’t saying say anything, but he knew he needed this. Years and years of looking at the past and not focusing on the present and future. He was hoping none of the events occurred ever happened. Everyone was family. A second family to some. The closest thing to one to others. When everything happened at the Swiss base, no one knew how to react. Jesse wasn’t around when all of this went down, but he did hear from a blackwatch member he was close with. It was a lot to process.

They walked in the mess hall and all they can hear is Lúcio’s music and him trying to teach Genji how to dance. It was quite the sight and everyone was laughing. Genji trying to roll his hips desperately trying to keep up with Lúcio. Lena yelled “Gen, your hips are lying to you,” making Lucio stop to laugh. “Jesse! Rein! So uh… Lena kind of burnt the pizza so, Athena ordered a new one. I mean I don’t know who would climb a mountain to deliver pizza, but there’s a brave soul willing to try. There’s some rice and chicken stew though. The pizza is for game night. We playing Uno.”

“Uno? That’s gonna end some friendships.”  
“I mean it was either that or Monopoly, the game where arguments is the closest thing to a civil conversation. Besides, Uno was Zenyatta’s idea.  
“Oh. Well I know he’ll have fun.”  
“Of course he will because I, Lúcio, will make sure everyone will!”

 

Jesse liked his charisma. Back then, he was the comedic relief. Well that’s changed so it’s nice to see someone else take that role. All sat down to eat and talk about different things. Mostly about Zenyatta. They learned about the Shambali and Zenyatta became a member. They learned about the first few days that Genji arrived at Nepal and how confused he was about the ways of the Shambali. Zenyatta even admitted it was quite the sight to see Genji like that. Genji became flustered and everyone was laughing.

“So, Jesse.”  
“Yes, Lúcio.”  
“I heard that you used to have some moves back in the day. Wanna show those moves to me.”  
“Oh no. My hips been lyin’ to me for the past 6 years. If I even attempt to move it in a groovy way, I think I might need a hip replacement.”  
“Ooo, that’s not good. Have you considered getting that checked out. I can help with that.”  
“Nah, it’s old age catching up to me.”  
“But still, checking it out can help in the long run.”

Before Jesse can say anything, Athena chimed in to say the pizza was at the entrance. Lúcio got up with the money and rushed to the entrance. All began to clean up to get ready for the pizza and Uno. But, Lúcio came back with no pizza.

“Uh, Winston, the pizza guy wants to talk to you.”  
“Okay…?”

Everyone was as confused as Winston so they stopped cleaning.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“Can I help you?”  
“Yes. I was the one that informed your artificial intelligence that I was arriving early.”  
“Oh yes. May I ask for your name, if you don’t mind.”  
“My name is Hanzo. Hanzo Shimada.”  
“Oh. Genji’s brother.”  
“Yes. And I saw a young man taking these to you. I payed for you if that is okay.”  
“Thank you. I’ll take those and I’ll show you inside.”

Hanzo followed Winston down the hall and into the common area. “I’ll let the others know you’re here. You can sit if you want.”  
“Thank you.”

Winston went back inside with the pizza’s and made his announcement. Everyone was kind of shocked, but the most shocked was Genji of course. His brother actually showed up. Genji walked out of the mess hall to the common area to see Hanzo staring at an old photo from Winston’s little graduation ceremony.

“Hanzo?” He turned to see Genji unmasked, his face looking shocked but happy. He slowly walked towards Genji and stopped. Genji closed the gap when he rushed in to hug him. They haven’t hugged like this in ages. While they were hugging, the rest of the gang poured into the common area and stood there silently so they don’t ruin the moment. They stopped the hug and Hanzo looked up at everyone staring at him. He bowed and everyone bowed in return. All except Jesse. Hanzo noticed this and gazed at him for a while. Jesse broke the awkward eye contact and went up him and give him a handshake. Everyone was surprised by this, even Hanzo.

“Welcome to Overwatch. Hanzo.” That’s all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is my first fic in years so my writing is a bit wonky and all over the place. if anyone is willing to help out with the fic, you can message me on my tumblr at moonshinedoodles.tumblr.com :D help is always appreciated <3 
> 
> i also don't have a definite number of chapters i am writing. I am aiming to go for 15 to 20. 
> 
> and as for when i update. i am busy with college so pretty much whenever i am done.  
> and i promise that future chapters will be longer  
> thanks for reading and kudos are appreciated. <3


	2. Too Good to Be True?

“Well, we got your room settled. Genji and Reinhardt will escort you.”  
“Thank you Winston. All I have is one bag and my quiver. I do not have much for them to carry.”  
“Ah. It is not a problem my friend. You travelled long enough. You must rest yourself.”  
“If it is not a problem with you, then I do not mind.”  
“Anything for our new recruits. This way!”

Hanzo followed Genji and Reinhardt to the dorm area and the rest went back to cleaning. Jesse didn’t know how to process this. He’s finally seeing the man who brutally injured his best friend. Even when Hanzo was being courteous and welcoming, his face was still intimidating. The only thing that is keeping Hanzo from being a threat to Jesse is his height. He’s about Angela’s height and Jesse, himself, is around 6’ tall. Lúcio turned back on the music since everything is just a bit awkward since Hanzo’s arrival. They all start to bob their heads and dance a little which made Lúcio really happy.

They finished cleaning while Jack got the deck of Uno cards. Since there was so much people, Lena got an extra deck so everyone has the same amount of cards. Hana opened the pizza boxes and place them on a nifty hover tray Torb made.

“So which brave soul is gonna ask the Shimada boy if he wants to play?”  
Everyone looked at each and muttered “not it.” It was dead silent for about 5 minutes until Jack said he would do it. He set down the cards and made his way to get Genji, Reinhardt and Hanzo.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo was studying his new living quarters. It is definitely going to take some getting used to.

“So, showers, there is no privacy since we all are going to be living and working together. But, you are new. You can request Athena to lock the doors when you are bathing. We have a practice range just outside the medical labs, you are welcome at anytime to practice.”  
“Interesting. So, who’s room am I close to.”  
“Genji is two doors down to your left, Fareeha is the last room on the right side. I am across the hall. Jesse is three doors to the right. The others tend to sleep in the common area since they stay up either playing video games or watching movies.”  
“Who do I inform if I need anything?”  
“You can either contact Winston directly or Angela. Since both are busy most of the time, it can be difficult to reach them. So next best option is either me, Torbjorn, Jack or Lena. And if you can’t get a hold of them, you can leave a message with Athena.”  
“Alright, and if I want to take a personal leave in the future?”  
“Oh. Um. That you take up with Winston no matter what.”

It seemed that Hanzo had more questions but Genji quickly jumped in to prevent Hanzo from rambling. He always had the tendency to go on and on when he is in a new environment. Before they can begin unpacking his belongings, Jack knocked on the door and asked if Hanzo was interested in playing Uno.  
“No thank you. But, I can watch.”

Genji was pleasantly surprised that Hanzo wanted to join and watch, since when they were younger, Hanzo was so serious on training and actually trying to run the family business, he was not even remotely interesting in doing anything fun. Maybe they’re little fight in Hanamura really got to him. Maybe he wants to accept the way things are and move on with his life. Before they went back to the mess hall, Hanzo changed into a clean shirt and let his hair loose. He gave the Genji the “onwards” look and all four of them walked their way to the mess hall.

“What is that music playing?”  
“Oh that is Lúcio, brother. He’s a musician and everyone here likes his music.”  
“Hm. As long as it is not country, I do not mind whatever he plays.”

They all entered and everyone stopped to look at Hanzo. It made him uncomfortable with all these eyes staring at him. Lúcio broke the silence when he asked if he’s playing. Hanzo said no and that he only wants to watch.

“Hey, that’s fine. You can watch me whip all these guys.”  
“Oi, you wish pal!”  
Rein and Jack proceeded to sit next to Torb and Fareeha. Genji went to sit next to Jesse and asked if it was okay if Hanzo sat here, too. Jesse shrugged and said “ sure, why not.” Genji sat next to Lúcio and Hanzo sat between his brother and Jesse. They both looked at each other without saying anything.  
“That master of yours isn’t joining us, Genji.”  
“No. Usually around this time, he does his daily meditation. So, I will leave him to it.”  
“Ah.”  
“He said he will join us in our next Tekken game.”  
“Well, alright then.”

When the game began, there were already draw 4’s and skips going around, which made whoever was the next turn a bit angry. It was entertaining for Hanzo to watch, but he never laughed. By at least the 10th rotation, Lúcio had at least 15 cards, Jack, Angela, Genji and Torb have at least 10. Lena, Hana, Jesse, Winston, Fareeha and Reinhardt are so close to calling Uno. They’re just waiting for the right color or number. Angela in a desperate move, put down a red reverse which went back to Jesse. Jesse only had one red card, but didn’t want to get rid of it. Hanzo pointed to the two draw 4’s that he can get rid of. It was an evil move, considering that Genji was next. “Genji, I love you and all, but, this hurts me as much as it’ll hurt you.” “You wouldn’t.” “Sorry, friend.” Jesse puts down his 2 draw 4’s Genji just started whaling and cursing in Japanese. Behind all that, Lúcio is laughing way too hard that his laugh went silent. Genji looked at Hanzo and he began to chuckle. “The deceit. The betrayal. I trust no one.” “Yo Jesse, what color?” “Blue” “SHIT!” Lúcio began to draw cards and didn’t have any luck for at least 7 cards until he got a blue skip and made Lena skip her turn and Jack put down a blue draw two and quickly called Uno. Now it was on. All got cards easily. Then the color changed to yellow. Which made Jack pick up a few cards and him quietly say “fuck my life,” under his breath. When it got to Genji’s turn, he didn’t have the number or color until he got a yellow reverse, going back to Jesse.  
“Oh sweetheart, I wish you didn’t do that. UNO AND OUT! HAHA!”

Jesse slammed down a yellow and blue 5, his last two cards. Everyone just yelled saying “DAMN IT” and “WHAT THE FUCK?!”  
“So Lúcio, what was that about whoopin’ us?”  
“Yea yea, I’ll get you next time.”

Everyone collected their cards and placed them back into the boxes. Then they went about their day. Angela to the med lab, Jack to the practice range, torb to his garage and Hana and the others stayed in the common area to watch some movies. Genji went to check on Zenyatta, and Lúcio went to use the bathroom. Hanzo helped Jesse and Winston clean the pizza boxes and wiped down the table, yet they didn’t say anything to him. It was awkward. When all was done, Hanzo went back to his room.

“Anyone coming today?”  
“No. Tomorrow, yes. Jamison and Mako are coming tomorrow morning.”  
“Those partners that robbed that bank in Mexico? We sure do attract interesting people, huh?  
“You looked them up, did you?”  
“Well, yea. All I did was type in Junkrat or whatever his name was, and there were surveillance photos of them just smiling for the camera, and blowing shit up.”  
“Told you. The last two I want protecting people.”  
“Well, I hope they are more open to a conversation than this Hanzo.”  
“Everyone is different, McCree. Maybe tonight, we’ll learn more about him.”  
“I know. It’s just kind of weird that he’s actually here after all the things that Genji has said about him. All those nights he woke up screaming and crying, begging for his brother to stop hurting him.”  
“It is difficult to get along with someone like that. But, I’m sure that Hanzo didn’t want to hurt his own brother intentionally. Maybe try sitting him down and talk to him. You might regret it in the future if you don’t.”  
“I will eventually. Well, I’m gonna relax. I’ll let you know if I need anything.”  
“Ok. See you at dinner most likely.”

Jesse went to his room, but decided not to go in. He went down the hallway to try and figure out, where Hanzo’s room was. He knew where some of the others were sleeping and where the empty rooms were, but, he just couldn’t figure out where Hanzo was. He knocked on every door. The only to come out was Lucio. He told him that Hanzo was across from Reinhardt’s room. It made Jesse feels stupid considering that he walked past the room at least three times. He walked towards Reinhardt’ room and looked across from him. _How the hell am I gonna do this? What if he doesn’t want to be bothered? I just want to talk. How hard can that be?_

Before Jesse can knock, Hanzo already opened the door.

“Oh, excuse me.”  
“Hey, uhhh, do have a sec?”  
“Sure, I suppose. Walk and talk.”  
“Where you going?”  
“I’m going to this practice range just to get a first hand look and see how things work.”  
“Ah. It’s nothing special. Very easy to get used to.”  
“I’m sure. So, what is it that you want to talk about?”  
“Oh, um, It’s just that I felt bad of how awkward I acted when you first arrived. Then when we were playing Uno, I never really acknowledged you even though you literally sat next to me. I mean you pretty much helped me win. Sorry.”  
“You do not have to be sorry. I am aware that Genji told you stories about me. I would not acknowledge myself to be quite honest after the things that I have done. And with this Uno game, I’ve played it a few times as a youth, even though I was forced by Genji, and I beat him every time. So, I found it funny that someone else can defeat him in a card game.”  
“Hehe. Well, maybe next time we play a card game, you can actually play instead of watching and helping someone like me win.”  
“It was either you or Genji. But, the way Genji’s hand was, he was beyond helping.”  
“You made the right decision then.”

Hanzo gave Jesse a little smirk. Jesse guesses that he isn’t all that bad, but he is still going to keep a close eye on him. It can be a trick. They only just met a few hours ago. Jesse pointed to the left directing Hanzo to the practice range.

“Here we are. We have an indoor and outdoor shooting ranges. We have bots. Half are friendly, the other half and programmed to be the enemy. They can either be mobile or idle, and they don’t do any damage to you, so whichever you prefer. I’d start going into the basic tutorial, so Athena can help you with how to program certain things around here.”  
“Thank you, but I am afraid that I do not need basics.”  
“Oh trust me, I thought I didn’t either, but then I tried to set up the bots and it didn’t go well. So, at least give it a try.”  
“Alright. Is that all you wanted to talk about…. I apologize. I do not remember your name.”  
“The name’s Jesse McCree.”  
“Jesse. That’s such a nice name. Is that all?”  
“Why, thank you. But, no, that’s it. Well, I’ll be on my way.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you at dinner, I suppose.”  
“See you then. Try not to break anything. Don’t wanna make the mistakes I did my first time here.”

Hanzo smiled and watched as Jesse walked out of the practice range. He felt like Jesse had more to say, but, decided against it. He walked around the range just to see how he can adapt to it. He walked over to the basic range and went in. As soon as he walked in, Athena booted up the room and said “Welcome to Basic Training. Please put in your agent I.D. to start.” _I do not have one yet. I suppose I will have to start my exercises once I receive one from Winston._

“Oh there you are!”

 _What?_ Hanzo turned to see Lúcio and Hana waving at him. He walked up to the both of them and greeted them.

“Winston forgot to give this to you. It’s our communicator. All of our agent I.D.s are in there. I know your’s isn’t setup yet, but once you get it, our comms will automatically update your name. You can call, text and review mission reports, you know when we do have a mission. I modified all of them to put music in it. I didn’t know what music you liked, so I took the safe route to put soothing music in it, if you don’t mind.”  
“It’s not a problem. Thank you.”  
“And you get see my streams!”  
“What’s that?”  
“Ohhhh you get to see live videos of me kicking ass and what not. Whether it’s video games or on the battlefield. It’s nice in case I was out on a mission and you weren’t, you can see that the mission is going smoothly and that everyone is safe.”  
“That’s actually really good to know. Thank you Hana, Lúcio.”  
“Anytime man. We’re about to play Smash Bros. until me and Jack starts cooking dinner. Wanna join?”  
“Perhaps another time. I was about to go rest.”  
“Aw ok. Relax yourself and we’ll see you later.”  
“I will. Thank you.”

Hanzo walked back to the halls and went into his room. He unpacked the rest of his things, put them in proper places, put up some photos of he and Genji as kids and old journal entries he wrote up until he went to high school. Hanzo remembers the day his mother told him that he was going to be big brother. He was not happy. It was the typical sibling thing. But, once Genji was born, he vowed to protect him until the day he dies. Well, that didn’t turn out the way he wanted it to, has it? He found an old picture of Genji’s first day of school. Genji looked adorable in that yellow hat that was too big for his head at the time. If he recalls, that’s when Hanzo decided to grow out his hair to be like his father. He knows that Genji cried when he had to be in a different class than Hanzo, but when the day was up, Genji ran up to him with joy and handed him a drawing he did of him and Hanzo. It said “My brother is the best!” That was the only drawing he managed to keep in good condition since the others were either ripped up or damaged throughout the years. The last photo they ever took together was a few days after Genji dyed his hair that god awful green color. Hanzo didn’t like it at first, but grew to like it overtime. He always wanted to dye his own hair or do something fancy to it, but since he was next in line to take over the clan, he couldn’t.

He set the photo on the night stand and laid down to rest before dinner. He could hardly believe that he is actually here with his brother far from home. Far from the chaos. It was different, but a good different. He fell asleep fairly quickly. He needed this. Rest. Something that he hasn’t had in ten years. Whenever he did sleep, however, he had nightmares of killing Genji and the clan elders beating on him. The most he’s ever slept was probably 5 hours a day. Wasn’t healthy for him, especially since he’s getting older.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse decided to go back into the common area and watch Lúcio, Lena, Reinhardt and Hana playing Smash Bros. 4. That game is at least 60 years old at this point, but still a classic too good to be forgotten. It was hilarious to see Hana teach Reinhardt how to play. Button mashing was his best friend. Hana plays a lot of Kirby. Lúcio, of course, plays Greninja, Lena plays either Sheik or Sonic, Reinhardt tries his best with King Dedede.

“Jesse! Join in.”  
“Might as well. Just saying I’m not that good. Might even make Reinhardt seem like a pro.”  
*Gasp* “Jesse, the insult.”  
“Just kidding, Rein. We’re in this together.”  
“Pick your poison, cowboy.” Hana gave him a smug look knowing no matter who he chooses, he was going to get his ass beat.  
“Too bad there isn’t any in this game. This woman with the glasses seems fun.”  
“That’s Bayonetta, love. British just like me!”  
“Bayo- what?”  
“Bayonetta. She has 4 guns. Two she holds with her hands and two on her heels.”

Hana looked as if she was giving a school lesson explaining this to Jesse.

“Her heels? How the hell does she manage to shoot like that?”  
“Magic. She’s a witch.”  
“She’s quite gorgeous for a witch.”  
“Not all witches are ugly and have a big nose the size of your head, Jesse.”  
“Well, shit, no need for the insult. Bayo-whatever the fuck, it is then.”

Once the match started, everyone just charged at each other. Jesse was pleading for Hana not to kill him. Reinhardt kept running around trying to avoid Lena and Lúcio was trying his best to save Jesse. All of them were yelling, sometimes to the point where Angela came in and told them to keep it down so she can concentrate on her work. They did try there best to keep it down. Next thing, they knew, Fareeha came in and asked to join. “Of course, the more, the better!”

She tried her best with Pit and Falco. Jesse switched from Bayonetta to Ike. Reinhardt gave Ganondorf a try and Lena tried Link. It honestly didn’t matter since Lúcio or Hana were always winning. But, they were having fun to say the least. Genji and Zenyatta came in after their meditation session.

“YO Genji! Wanna play?”  
“Of course, need to get back at a certain someone.” Genji side-eyed Jesse.  
“Hey man, I only won because of your brother.”  
“Well, he isn’t here to save you!”  
Genji was probably never going to let that go which everyone found funny.  
“Wanna join, Zenyatta?”  
“I only wish to observe. I am not the best when it comes to video games.”  
“Well, you can observe your student eating his words.”  
“I’ll have you know that no one ever broke my record in Street Fighter in Hanamura!”  
“You probably cheated on most of those games.”

They kept going back and forth. Seeing two men older than 30 are arguing like children was like an episode for a really bad reality show for the others witnessing this.

“Ladies, you’re both gorgeous! Genji, who you picking?” Hana began to grow a little impatient at this point.  
“Hmph. I’m going Ryu.”

Once the match started, Genji and Jesse went straight after each other. Jesse was actually decent with Ike but, Genji’s Ryu was pretty scary. Genji won a few matches, making Jesse a little embarrassed. Then all stopped playing once Jack.

“You guys been on that game for 4 hours. Give it a rest.”

No one argued with him. They cleaned up, Lúcio went to help Jack with dinner and the others stayed in the common area to chat.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Genji, love, where’s your brother?”  
“Probably sleeping. I went to check on him but, his lights were off and disturbing him is the last thing I want to do.”  
“He does need rest. He seems like he hasn’t had a good night sleep for a long time.”  
“I mean, I did come out of nowhere years later after our little incident. I felt bad that I did, but he needed to know that I was still alive.”  
“Don’t feel bad, love. As long you two patched things up, it’ll be worth it.”  
“Thank you, Lena.”  
“Anytime, sweetheart!”

Lena crawled to Genji and gave him the biggest hug . They all spoke about what they did after Overwatch was disbanded. Lena was helping Winston from time to time. She talked about how she met her girlfriend, Emily. They met at a cafe and Emily accidently bumped into her and made her spill her coffee. Kind of cliche, but they have been together for years. Fareeha stayed in Egypt trying to keep the peace there. She admits that she needs a vacation since she’s hasn’t had one for years. Jesse admits to moving place to place due to his bounty. It took a toll on him physically due to the lack of sleep he gets. Genji, obviously stayed in Nepal with Zenyatta. Hana was too young at the time to know what happened to Overwatch, but she’s heard all the stories. However, she’s seen enough in Korea to have a clear understanding of how cruel the world is.

“Dinner is ready!”

All of them jumped up and rushed to the mess hall to help set the table and bring the food out. “Jack, I have called over Winston, Torbjorn and Mercy, however, Mr. Shimada is still sleeping.” “Thanks, Athena. I’ll go over and get him.”

“I’ll get him.”  
“Thank you, Hana. Be quick and wash you hands. That goes for all of you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _Shit. I don’t know where is room is. Why did I agree to get him when I don’t even know where he’s sleeping?_  
“Hey Athena?”  
“Yes, D.Va.”  
“Where’s Hanzo’s room?”  
“He’s two more doors down to the left.”  
“Thank you. Can you try to wake him up again, so it can save me the trouble to knock continuously.”  
“Of course.”

A few moments later and Hanzo’s door opened.  
“What time is it?”  
“19:25.”  
“Hmm. Is dinner ready?”  
“Yea, but you should probably wash your face. You got dry drool on your cheek.”  
“Oh. That’s embarrassing.”  
“Well, I gotta wash my hands before dinner so let’s go. And you gotta do something with that bush you call hair.”  
*sigh* “Let me get my brush.”

Hanzo and Hana walked into the washroom. Hanzo was quickly brushing his hair and put it in a messy bun. Hana washed her hands and fixed her hair.

“Alrighty. Let’s go.”  
“How was that game of yours?”  
“Oh, it was awesome. I won most games, Lúcio won some. Jesse and Rein were trying so hard to beat us. Fareeha and Genji later joined. Genji is surprisingly good. Makes me wonder if you’re any good.”  
“No, I’m not. Genji was always into video games. Card games are an entirely different matter. In Hanamura, he had the highest score in some fighting game that was popular in the arcade down the street from our home.”  
“So, he wasn’t lying.”  
“Genji does a lot of things, but lying is not one of them. He’s pretty bad at it.”  
“I bet that I can beat it.”  
“If you do decide to go to Hanamura, you should. He’s been on the #1 spot for 13 years.”  
“Jeez, that long? That’s a challenge I am willing to take.”

When both of them walked into the mess hall, Lúcio was waving at Hana to sit next to him and Genji gestured to Hanzo sit next to him. “Hands out, young lady…. Good.” “I’m not a kid, y’know.” “I know, but you’ve played enough video games for the day. You needed to clean those sweaty hands of yours.” “Alright, alright. Now lets eat!”

Hanzo helped get the rest of the food, placed it on the table and sat down. He nodded to Jesse and everyone began to dig in. This was very different for Hanzo. Yes, he’s had family dinners all the time, but ever since his father passed away, dinners didn’t feel the same. Everything was quiet. The once cheerful Genji barely said a sentence at the dinners. It felt wrong most of the time. But, this. This very moment felt right. It’s weird because he only met them just a few hours ago, but seeing how humble, kind and so unique everyone was, he felt at home. However, he still doesn’t know how long he’ll be here. He wants to stay here for a long time to be with his brother and wants to connect with everyone, but he just has that gut feeling that he won’t be here for long.

Him listening to these conversations and hearing their laughter was something he never knew he would witness again. He’s been in the shadows for so long that he just wants to see the light. He wants to be happy. He hopes he can experience that here.

“Hey, Hanzo. You okay? You dozed off for a second.”

Hanzo snapped out of a daydream he didn’t realize he was having. He looked up to see Jesse with his cheeks full of food. Some food on his cheeks and crumbs on his shirt.

“Maybe you should clean yourself and swallow your food before you talk, McCree.”  
“Yea, I know. But, you seemed distracted and just wanted to know if you’re good.”  
“I’m fine. Just thought about something for a brief moment.”  
“Okay, just checking…. You gonna eat that last piece of chicken?”  
“No. You can take it.”  
“Thanks.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner was done, most of them went into the common area to relax and watch movies. Within the first 20 minutes of the movie, all of them fell asleep. Jack and Reinhardt got blankets to cover them and dimmed the lights.  
“Dinner was really good, Jack. Thank you.  
“Anytime. It’s been awhile since I’ve cooked for a lot of people. Lúcio did most of it to make sure that I didn’t burn anything. I’m glad you liked it, Hanzo.”  
“I did. You get rest. I’ll clean up.”  
“You sure?”  
“It’s not a problem. You and Lúcio cooked, I feel it is right to clean.”  
“Well alright, I’ll do the same for you in return in the future.”  
“I’ll be holding you to that.”  
“Don’t worry, I will. If you need anything, I’ll be in the practice range.”  
“Alright. See you soon.”

Hanzo turned around to see how much plates and pots were left behind. He began to immediately regret offering to help. Before he started, Genji came in and started helping without even saying it. Genji and Hanzo were cleaning everything from top to bottom, making sure there wasn’t a spot in sight. If anybody needed something from the kitchen, they would quickly kick them out until they were done.

“I can’t remember the last time we cleaned like this. I remember mother rushing us to clean faster before father came down for his ‘inspection.”  
“Mother would threaten to release her dragon on us if we didn’t. I remember how quickly you began to cry.”  
“Hey, you’ve seen that red dragon and how intimidating she was. It was either her or father and I don’t know who was worst.”  
**“Mother.”**

Both of them said simultaneously, looked at each other and began to laugh. They knew that their mother was far more frightening than their father. Everything from her attitude, her piercing eyes to her deadly red dragon, anyone who dared threaten her family would have to deal with her directly. As intimidating as she was, she was always a mother first. Taking care of Hanzo and Genji, telling them stories and making sure her boys were happy.

“I miss her.”  
“I know, Genji. I do, too.”  
“If she didn’t die before father, none of this would’ve happened.”  
“Even if she was alive at the time, it was probably inevitable.”  
“Maybe. But, it might have gone a lot better. I mean, yes, we fought, blood was spilled, but we could’ve still been a family. She would make sure of that.”  
“Of course. She did die protecting us. She died with honor.”

Both went silent. Hanzo remembers comforting Genji every night crying for his mother. They were just kids when she passed away. Hanzo was around 13 and Genji was 10. Hanzo cried just as much as he did. Things got worst when their father died. They didn’t even have time to cope thanks to the elders, going into Hanzo’s ear to “take care” of Genji.”

“Well, I am going to wash up and rest. You should rest also.”  
“I will…”  
Genji ran up to Hanzo and hugged him. He was glad that his brother is back. He couldn’t believe that he was actually here. So much has happened today and Genji couldn’t be any happier. The Shimada brothers back together again.

“Don’t start crying. I’m not going anywhere.”

Hopefully… He doesn’t….

Hanzo walked back to get fresh clothes and went into the showers. No one was there, thankfully. “Athena. Can you lock the doors so no one gets in. I wish to be alone.” “Right away. Engaging locks. I will notify you if anyone wishes to come in.” “Thank you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse woke up on the couch to Lúcio on his shoulder and Hana’s head on his lap. He gently pushed Lúcio off of him and wiped the drool of his shirt. He tried to get Hana off of him, but she kept fighting in her sleep to stay, so he just slid from under her. He checked the time on his phone to see how late it was. 23:15. Not that late to him. He heard snoring and saw Lena curled up like a ball with her pillow. Fareeha was spread out on the pull out bed, face into the pillow and mumbling in her sleep.

He tiptoed out of the common area and shut off the dim lights. He went into his room to take off his shoes and get his toothbrush and clothes.  
“Athena, are the men’s showers open?  
“No. Hanzo wishes to wash in private and asked to lock up until he’s done.”  
“Damn. Well can I at least brush my teeth to get rid of this garlic after taste?”  
“As long as you have Hanzo’s approval to enter.”  
“Nevermind. I’ll just go in the women’s bathroom to wash up. Good night, Athena.”  
“Good night, McCree.”

Jesse walked towards the showers and stopped when he heard something that caught his attention. It was coming from the men’s showers. Jesse put his ear against the door to hear better. All he heard was the water running, but he heard what sounded like crying. _I_ _s Hanzo crying?_ He didn’t want to disturb him, but he wanted to check up on him.

“Hanzo? Can I come in.”  
No answer.  
“At least say something.”  
Still no answer.  
“If you want to talk, I’m just a few doors down.”  
No answer once again, but the water did stop running. _Oh God, I hope I didn’t piss him off._

The door opened and Hanzo had nothing on but the towel around his waist. His eyes are shiny and his nose was red. He didn't say anything and walked away. Jesse walked inside to take his showers but stopped dead in his tracks. _Is that blood?_

It was.

Jesse ran outside the door into the hallway to see Hanzo was still there, but he wasn’t. _Did he fucking cut himself? He was fine earlier. What the hell?_ This was all too familiar with Jesse. Gabriel used to hurt himself a lot and added more scars to his body. Jesse didn’t like it then and he sure as hell doesn’t like it now. Just the thought of people hurting themselves doesn’t sit well with him. Talking was the only way Jesse dealt with issues and if had no one to talk to, he resorted to smoking. Not the best thing to do, but he was never going to physically harm himself.

Jesse cleaned the blood so no one else can see it. He realizes that he has to tell Genji. He knows Genji might not want to believe that his own brother hurts himself, and maybe Hanzo might not like the fact that a stranger is putting his business out there, but Jesse can’t keep this to himself. Maybe if he tells Reinhardt, it might be better. He knows when to keep his mouths shut to things like this. When he discovered Gabe on that night in the bathroom, Jesse told Reinhardt. He was shocked but, didn’t tell a soul, not even Jack.

Jesse sighed and took his shower. He didn’t realize how long he’s been in there until Athena said that is was almost midnight. He walked out of the showers and went straight to bed.

He didn’t sleep. He couldn’t. Knowing that someone is hurting themselves around him in unacceptable. But, then he starts to really think about this. _Please don’t let another one here hurt_ _themselves._ He didn’t want to go through another Gabriel situation. He doesn’t have the energy to. _Tomorrow, I need to talk to him. He might not listen, but I just need to get this out there. He needs to talk to someone. He can’t hide this forever. He needs to know that all of us are here for him._

He eyes began to grow heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that. I wish I haven’t done that.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok wow i actually finished this???????  
> \- i know it's mostly the characters having fun, but it was meant to be like that  
> \- Dad76 confirmed in this story lol  
> \- About Hanzo and Genji's mom's red dragon, I got inspiration from the mama shimada drawing by suzannart on tumblr http://suzannart.tumblr.com/image/155403203847  
> \- I will put more torb, pharah and mercy interactions soon, it's just that i had nothing for this chapter for them  
> -next chapter, the junkers and symmetra will be introduced.  
> -It'll be more serious in the coming chapters.  
> -still debating on how many chapters i want.  
> -also undercut! hanzo will be a thing in this story  
> \----------------  
> as usual you can visit me on moonshinedoodles.tumblr.com if you have any questions or comments :D  
> and dont forget to leave kudos <3


	3. When the Time is Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know I was going to add Symmetra, but I gotten a little lazy and cut the chapter short, due to my personal life getting in the way. She will be introduced next chapter.  
> -Mizuchi and Ryoko are the names I gave to Hanzo's dragon spirits. Mizuchi is male, Ryoko is female  
> -Suoh is Genji's dragon spirit. There might be more of him later on 
> 
> -This chapter is more about McCree and Hanzo getting to know each other than anything else honestly.  
> and bold text is Hanzo speaking in his native tongue

 

 

7:45 a.m.

 

Waking up wasn’t very pleasant to Jesse. He was groggy, every bone in his body was stiff, throat dry and his nose was partially stuffed. His eyes was too heavy to open but, he was aware of everything. He finally got off the bed and did the only stretch that felt as if the Gods personally helped him stretch his body out. He brushed his hair out, put it in a ponytail and changed into his jogging clothes.

“Athena, what’s the weather today?”

“Good morning Agent McCree. It is currently 45 degrees and there is a 60% chance of  heavy rain in the next hour.”

“Well, I should be done with my jog in 30 minutes. Is anyone awake? Other than Winston and Angela.”

“Fareeha is the only one.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

 

Jesse walked out his room and looked towards the direction of where Hanzo’s room is. He really does hope that what he saw wasn’t actually happening and that it was an illusion thanks to his heavy, tired eyes. Besides hearing massive amounts of snoring, no one was getting up this early. _God, I really don’t want to go through this again. Please let it be something else._

 

By the time he walked in the common area, Lúcio was face first on the floor sleeping, Hana and Lena was spread out on the couch. He guesses that Jack came back since he was on the recliner snoring up a storm. He couldn’t help but laugh. It literally looked a tired father and three kids who all were too lazy to go back to their rooms and sleep. He walked into the mess hall and saw Fareeha reading and drinking coffee.

 

“Jesse. Good morning! There’s coffee in the pot if you want some.”

“Morning. I’ll take just a little bit. I was about to go jog. Wanna join?”

“Hmmm. Sure. I’m already in shorts and sneakers. Might as well.”

 

Jesse remembers all the times when he and little Fareeha would joke around with each other, him, Jack and Gabe teaching her how to defend herself. Her being Reinhardt’s and Torbjorn’s  little helper. She always wanted to join Overwatch, but, Ana was completely against it. He remembers Fareeha coming into his room while he was writing his mission report, crying and saying how much she hated her mother. He had to reassure her that Ana will one day open up, but since she was so young at the time, of course Ana would object to the idea. At first, she thought that he was lying, but he was telling the truth. Even though since then, her and Ana’s relationship became strained, her mother began to warm up to the idea. But, by the time she was fully trained and ready, Overwatch was disbanded. She instead became a private security officer with Helix Security International. She’s very good at her job and Jesse is very proud of the woman she’s become.

 

When they started to leave for their jog, they saw a sleepwalking Lena bump into the wall and fall back down to the floor. They rushed to get her off the floor and put her back on the couch. Lena continued to snore as if nothing ever happened. Jesse and Fareeha continued to make their way outside.

 

“Reminds me of you when you were a kid.”

“It happened one time!”

“One that you can remember. Gabe or Rein caught you a couple of times.”

“Really? When?”

“Once, Rein and I were the only ones awake and we heard something coming from the kitchen.     We walked in and saw you on the floor with food half eaten. I think you ate Gabe’s last pizza.”

“That was me? And that whole time, I helped him blame Jack. It was really fun, though.”

“Yea. I wanted to say it wasn’t Jack, but it was way too funny to ruin.”

“It was pretty funny, but now I feel bad. Jack got yelled at for no reason. I’ll say sorry later.”

“He probably won’t even remember.”

“Oh, he will because that was the same day you and Genji put hot sauce in Torbjorn’s coffee and Jack ripped you guys a new one for it. He’ll remember, trust me.

“Shit, you’re right. It was Genji’s idea anyways.”

  


Once they were outside, it was already drizzling. It was a good thing both of them got their hoodies, because both of them doesn’t like getting sick, especially by rain.

“15 minutes fine with you? I was going for 30 minutes, but it looks like a storm is about to arrive.”  

“Not a problem. Try to keep up!”

 

Fareeha began her run while Jesse was still trying to put in his headphones. _Now, let’s see what songs Lucio put in here._ _"Rejuvenescência.” Huh. Sounds like a good song to jog to_ _._ Jesse jogged at his own pace, while Fareeha probably did maybe 5 laps in 10 minutes. Fareeha began to slow down once the drizzle became steady rain. Then, it became a downpour and both ran back inside.

 

“Well, that’s enough exercise for the day, huh? Or do you want to run the treadmill in the gym?”

“Maybe later, Fareeha. I didn’t think it would start pouring so quickly. I hope the rain doesn’t mess up the travelling for the new people coming today.”

“Hopefully, by the time they come, the rain should calm down.”

“Well, let’s get changed before we start stinkin’ up the place.”

“Couldn’t agree more. I can smell you already.”

 

Jesse thought she was joking until he did smell himself and was in need of a shower. He did sweat easy so that mixed with rain was not a good combination.

“I’m gonna go check up on Angela and give her some coffee. I’ll see you later, cowboy.”

 

 _Cowboy._ Something many are surprised that he managed to keep that act up, even though he kept telling people it’s how he is and nothing was going to change that. When he first arrived at Overwatch, people thought it was a gimmick adopted from Deadlock, but it turns out Jesse was like this way before he joined Deadlock. Parts of his childhood was a blur to him. He knows his father passed away when he was a baby and his mother was in and out his life due to her medical issues. She died a few months before Gabe found him. He didn’t go to the funeral due to his bounty. Not a day goes by he doesn’t think about her and the fact that he never went to her funeral. He did stop by her grave sight from time to time.

 

When Jesse walked into the bathroom to wash up, he already saw Rein and Jack there. Rein, as always, was far too cheery in the morning, while Jack looked like he got three hours of sleep. Rein waved ‘hello’ to Jesse, while Jack was still half asleep, brushing his teeth.

 

“You should tell him to stop staying up late in the practice range and not to sleep on the recliner.”

“Like he ever listens to me. How was your sleep, my friend.”

“It was fine, I guess.”

“You guess? Is something troubling you?”

“No. It’s just I fell asleep in the common area, then took a shower, then went to bed. It was almost one in the morning, but it was a good enough sleep to say the least.”

 

He lied to Reinhardt. He kept thinking about what he saw with Hanzo last night and was convincing himself that he was delusional and that everything with Hanzo is fine. That’s why he didn’t really sleep all that great.

 

“Well, try to sleep early tonight, considering your age. You are not young anymore. Trust me, Jack and I know that feeling.” Jack just side eyed both of them and left. Hopefully to get more sleep, since they’re not expecting the new recruits until later that day.

“I’ll try.”

“Alright then, I’ll be in the workshop with Torbjorn if you need me.”

“See you later.”

 

Once Rein left and shut the door, Jesse got undressed and all he can smell was rain and sweat on himself. Once the hot water hit his body, he felt more relaxed. He washed himself and just stayed under the shower for a long time. Long enough to not really care that Lúcio came in, put music on while he took a shower or for Genji to use the sauna to relax his muscles. Even when Torbjorn finally emerged from the workshop to wash up, he didn’t see him enter. Once Jesse finally decided to turn off the water and wrap a towel around himself, he turned around to see Hanzo brushing out his hair. He was nervous. Does he really want to bring this up to him?

 

“Good morning, Jesse.”

“Hey, Mornin’”

“How did you sleep last night?”

“Wasn’t the best. Wasn’t the worst. You?”

“Same. I still need to get used to the new environment.”

“It’s not easy to get used to new things after staying in one place for so long. But, trust me, it’ll all be worth it in the end”

“I hope so.”

 

When Hanzo gave Jesse a warm smile, Jesse was quick to look away. _He’s really…. Nevermind.  I still need to talk to him and NOT while I’m naked with only a towel on me._

 

“If you’re not busy now, do you mind if I speak with you?”

“Uhhhh… about what?”

“You said last night that if I needed to talk, I could come to you. I need to talk to someone.”

“Well, do you mind if I go put clothes on? I’m starting to feel chills in places where I shouldn’t.”

“Oh right. Go ahead. I’ll meet with you once I’m done fixing myself.”

 

Jesse rushed into his room and got dressed really fast. Was Hanzo actually ready to talk to him so quickly? _It might be nothing. Let’s hope it’s nothing._ When he got out the room, Hanzo was waiting for him by the door. His hair done in a half ponytail, wearing a black robe over what he was went to sleep in. Jesse motioned for Hanzo to walk with him. They walked towards the hallway that lead to the courtyard. If Jesse remembers correctly, it was where a lot people went to sit and talk. It was away from everything, no distractions. He and Gabe had many talks about life, wishing some things never happened or how much they missed their family. Well, in Jesse’s case, how much he missed being free from everything. Before Deadlock.

 

Once they got into the courtyard, Jesse noticed that everything was the same, except less dust. _Winston really did have time on his hands._ Hanzo was just wondering around while Jesse found old bean bag chairs and flopped them on the floor.  

 

“It ain’t the most comfortable thing to sit on, but it’s better than the floor. Pop a squat.”

Jesse patted the beanbag and Hanzo slowly sat down. He obviously needed to get used to it since it was too lumpy for his comfort.

 

“So, what’s on your mind?” Jesse felt his voice be hesitant.

“It is about last night. I was feeling a bit out of place and my emotions got the better of me. When I heard the knocking, I thought it was Genji, until I heard your voice.”

“Did something happen between you and him last night?”

“... We spoke about our mother. All the fun times we had with her.”

“...... Is she...?”

“As in dead? Yes. She passed away when we were kids. It was a few months after Genji turned 10.”

“Jesus.”.

“Everything became a nightmare after her death. Later on, my father passed unexpectedly.”

“I remember Genji telling me about your dad. He never told me about your mom.”

“We never really speak about her. We become emotional when we do.”

“I don’t blame you. My mother passed when I was around 16. I never went to her funeral.”

“Why not?”

“Personal reasons. I don’t really wanna get into it right now.”

“I understand.”

“I’m sorry if I interrupted your alone time last night. I have a tendency to do that. Some people get pissed at me because of it.”

“No need to apologize. It was good that you did. If you hadn’t, we wouldn’t be speaking right now. My mother always said to speak about our issues, even if you think it’s not worthy of speaking about it.”   

“Interesting. I haven’t had talks like this since my time back when Overwatch was fully functional. We should do this another time, y’know. Get to know each other better since we’re gonna work together from now on.”

“Perhaps we should. I enjoy peaceful conversations like this. It’s strange because it seems to others that I do not like to open up like this to people, yet, there is something about you that is very comforting.”

 

Jesse couldn’t help but stare at him. That was probably the most purest compliment this man has ever received in his whole entire life and he’s only met him less than 24 hours ago. Maybe Hanzo isn’t all that bad, but he will still keep an eye on him. Whatever happened between him and Genji back in Hanamura really must have changed his views. Back then, Genji told all these stories of how Hanzo was so stuck up, never took a joke, was always serious. Never well liked due to his attitude, but well respected. Just from what Genji said about his own brother, Jesse knew that he would probably never like Hanzo, but seeing how he is in just a short amount of time, he hopes to consider him a friend.

 

“Then, do you mind if I ask you a question?” _Here goes nothing._  

“Which is?”

“When you left the bathroom last night and I went in, I saw some blood on the floor. Was it yours?”

 

Hanzo looked away. Jesse asking that question, he felt embarrassment overcome him.

“If you don’t wanna answer it, that’s fine. No pressure.”

“ It was mine, but it’s not the reason you think. During my fight with Genji years ago, he fractured my nose, causing a blood vessel to break. So every now and then, a nosebleed occurs.”

“Oh damn. Jeez. Here I thought you-”

“Hurt myself? I don’t. Trust me. My mother taught me better than that.”

“Sorry. It’s just my former commander, Gabriel, used to do that to himself and I’ve seen him at his absolute worst plenty of times. It was always me to see it. Never Jack or Torbjorn or Reinhardt. Me.”

“It must have been hard for you, dealing with it at such a young age.”

“I just turned 20 when all of this started to happen. So, yea, it was too much for a young fella like to take in…. And my mom used to hurt herself, too.

“Oh.”

 

Hanzo realized that this conversation was getting too real. He saw Jesse’s eyes fog up, not knowing whether to comfort him or cut this conversation short.

 

“Are you sure you want to talk about it?”

“Perhaps another time. C’mon, I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s go.”

 

Jesse got up and tossed the bean bag back where he found it. He saw Hanzo struggling to get up which was kind of cute to watch.

“Here, grab my hand.”

“I am fine.”

“Whatever you say.” He couldn’t help but smile while looking at Hanzo trying his best to get up from the bean bag.

 

Hanzo kept falling back into the bean bag and with shame reached his hand out and Jesse pulled him up with one strong yank of his arm. Once Hanzo adjusted himself after the sudden rush of getting lifted so quickly, he realized how close he was to McCree. He stared at him for probably a good few seconds, then pulled away from him.

 

“I prefer to make my own breakfast. Would you like some?”

“I ain’t much of a breakfast person. I could use another cup of coffee, though.”

“How about tea?”

“Tea? I only drink that when I’m sick, but I guess I can make an exception just for you.”

“Alright. I’ll just get my tea box from my room and I’ll make you some.”

“You got a tea box?”

“Yes. I carry it with me when I travel to new places. It’s just to have a piece of home with me wherever I go.”

“Interesting. Well, I’ll wait for you in the kitchen while you get that box of yours.”

 

They walked out of the courtyard and continued to talk about little things to get to know each other better. Once they reached the dorm halls, Hanzo went into his room while Jesse walked back into the kitchen.

 

As Jesse went into the kitchen, he saw Hana and Lena, who are finally awake, eating a bowl of cereal. Neither said good morning to Jesse, but nodded to him. Once they were done eating, Hana left to take a shower while Lena went back to sleep on the couch, leaving their bowls on the counter, forcing Jesse to clean it before Jack freaks out about dirty dishes. Once he finished cleaning up after those two, Hanzo came in with his tea box and placed it on the counter.

 

“You weren’t lyin’.”

“Of course I wasn’t. It obtains the finest herbs from Japan and others from my travels. Which one would you like to try?” Hanzo asked Jesse while opening the box, revealing at 30 different options.

“Well shit. I don’t know. Which do you think is good for starters?”

“Hmmm. Let’s see…. Genmaicha tea is a good start. It was a good start for me. It’s good with almost every meal. See the rice kernels in it?”

“Yea.”

“That helps boost the flavor and gives the tea the right amount of sweetness. People call it ‘popcorn tea.’”

“Really? I guess popcorn tea is easier to remember.”

“I suppose. Well, I will make the tea and you can go and relax until it’s done.”

“Lena is spread out on the couch again, so I’ll stay here.”

 

Hanzo started to prep the tea roaster he had and placed the genmaicha and patiently watched as the kernels popped. Jesse watched as he poured the tea into mugs. One of the mugs had a neon green frog on it, obviously belonging to Lucio and the other was an actual tea cup Hanzo brings with him everywhere.

 

“You don’t have another one of those fancy tea cups?”

“No, this is my only one. Sorry.’

“It’s fine. I just don’t wanna drink tea and keep looking at a smiling frog every time I set the cup down.”

“Embarrassed much?”

“Sorta. Well, here goes.”

“Let it cool off before you burn your tongue.”

“ I was about to blow off some steam from the tea. Relax.”

“Just making sure you don’t make the same mistake Genji made when he’s eager to try something new.”

 

Once it was good enough to drink, Jesse slowly took a sip. He actually really liked it. The last time he had tea that good was with his little sit downs with Ana. It was definitely different from hers, but very good.

 

“So? How is it?”

“Damn, this is really amazing. You should show me how to roast it properly so you don’t have to make it for me in the future.’

“I’ll keep that in consideration, but I’m glad you liked it.”

“Thanks for the tea, though. Last time I had good tea was when Fareeha’s mom and I used to have afternoon tea every time I came back from a mission.”

“Fareeha? Is that the one with the horus tattoo under her eye?”

“That’s her. Her mom was the captain for years. When I joined Overwatch, Fareeha was already 12 years old. I loved her like a little sister. Still do. Her mom was a strict woman when she needed to be, but she was an easy going woman. Always said the right things to cheer people up. Always determined to bring everyone back home safe. She was one hell of a sniper, too. The best Overwatch has seen. But, on one mission, she apparently got into a sniper duel with Talon’s best sniper and lost.”

“Did she die?”

“Many thought she did. But, recently, there were reports of her being alive. If she’s alive, god bless her soul for being so strong.”

“How close were you two?”

“She was like a mother to me, since I never really had one. Taught me how to shoot properly. When I wasn’t on missions with Gabe, she trained me. I was really hurt when I found out what happened with her and that Talon agent. There were rumors that the Talon agent used to be associated with Overwatch. We looked through every possibility, but no one match the description people thought they saw. We don’t know whether it was a man or woman. The only one who knows that was Ana.”

 

Before Hanzo could say anything, Winston came into the kitchen to inform them that the two new recruits arrived. Hanzo put down his cup while Jesse just bought the mug with him. Everyone sat down in the common area, Hana waking up Lena by hitting her with a pillow. Everyone were talking amongst themselves. Lúcio pointing out that Jesse is using his mug, but didn’t mind at all, as long as he washed it. Lena jolting to the bathroom to wash up and recalled back. Angela and Fareeha talking, even though Angela was still working on whatever medical things she had to do. Hanzo and Genji were speaking in their native tongue. Jesse didn’t know what they were talking about, but it must’ve been funny since both were laughing. _Jesus his laugh is adorable._

  


Winston came back with the new guys. First impressions. Neither believes in wearing a shirt. One is really lanky, some hair is missing, missing an arm and a leg. The other in probably Reinhardt’s height. White hair, muscular arms but has a huge gut with a pig tattoo across to stomach. Both had at least two bags with them and their weapons. One had a tire with spikes all on it and the other had a bigger version of a fish hook.

 

“Guys, this is Mako Rutledge and Jamison Fawkes. Let’s all welcome them into Overwatch.”

“G’day, I’m Junkrat! The big guy right here is Roadhog. Nice to meet ya! I know we were supposed to come later, but this storm is picking up. Wanted to get here before we get completely soaked.”

 

All of them walked up to them to introduce themselves to the two. Junkrat and Roadhog both gave all of them handshakes. When all was done, Reinhardt and Jack took both of them to their new rooms and showed them around. Since it was still the early in the day, everyone went out for jogs, back to work, relaxed and meditated. Hanzo walked back into the kitchen to finish cooking his breakfast.

 

“Oh, Hanzo.”

“Yes, Winston?”

“Your ID is done. Here you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Just enter the ID number in the system to enter places that need it. So you don’t have to ask Athena to do it anymore.”

“That’s good to know. Well, I am sure you are very busy. You should get back to work.”

“I am, just wanted to give this to you before I forgot. Now I have to work on the ID’s for those two. I’ll see you later.”

 

When Winston left, Jesse walked back in to clean the mug he used. He watched Hanzo undo his hair to put it in a bun. Watching him do that really made Jesse turn red. Hanzo was just simply beautiful to him and he doesn’t even have to try. But, it’s weird because he just met him yesterday and can’t forget what Genji has said to him about Hanzo. Yet, seeing Hanzo in person was different. He seems to have a good heart. He doesn’t know what Hanzo is like on the battlefield, but he seems highly dependable and a good teammate.

 

Jesse does realize that no one is perfect. Everyone has their demons. No matter what happened in anyone’s past, it does not define who they are now. To Jesse, it seems like Hanzo fully understands that. He couldn’t but to keep staring at Hanzo. He stared long enough for Lena to poke him at his sides to scare him.

“Oi, you got a staring problem we should know about? Haha.”

 

Hanzo slightly turned his head and smirked at Lena and turned his attention back to his cooking. Jesse could feel his body shaking in fear when she said that out loud. Lena pinched his cheek letting him know that she was kidding.

“Hanzo, love, whenever you are ready for the basic round of the range, let me know, alright?”

“Oh, of course. Maybe before dinner is the best time for me. Is it fine with you?”

“Perfect! Alright, I have to do my daily video call with Emily. See you two boys later!”

 

When she left the kitchen, the awkwardness grew strong with Jesse. He decided to leave and go back to his room. He locked it and started laugh nervously. _What is this, high school? You are a grown ass man, Jesse McCree. The baddest of the bad. Are you seriously going to let one person mess you up? YOU MET HIM YESTERDAY! Just relax. Besides, he’s probably not gonna be interested in you once he learns more about you. Okay… breathe in, breathe out. Be smooth, Jesse._

 

Jesse decided to grab a cigar from a tin box and go back to the courtyard. Since it was raining, the courtyard was the next best place to smoke.  When he walked out, he saw Lúcio and Hana speaking with Mako and Jamison. They seem to be getting along just fine. When he finally reached the courtyard, he lit up his cigar. He started to walk around and thought about Hanzo. What Hanzo must have went through. By the way Hanzo is, it seems like he never had anyone to talk to, considering all the pressure his family put him through. He doesn’t blame him.

 

He got out the bean bag again and sat down look aimlessly around, somewhat enjoying the silence. He was minding his own business until he saw a little shiny thing on the floor. He went to pick it up and inspected it. _A dragon pendant. Hanzo must’ve dropped it. I guess I’ll go and give it to him._

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Once Hanzo finished cooking, he went back to his room and saw his two spirit dragons making themselves comfortable. One was sleeping on his bed and the other was relaxing on his zabuton.

 

**“I see Mizuchi is taking a liking to my bed.”**

**“You know the travels _really_ took a toll on him.” **

**“I can sense your sarcasm, Ryoko. He always sleeps.”**

**“I know. How was your morning, Shimada-san?”**

**“Pleasant. I spoke to Jesse, met the new recruits and made tea and breakfast.”**

**“Jesse. Is that the really cute one?”**

**“Ryoko, please.”**

**“Just kidding. He is handsome. A little too rugged for my taste. But, you two seem to be getting along just fine.”**

**“I love how I mentioned everything else and all you heard was Jesse.”**

**“But, can you blame me?”**

**“No.”**

**“Exactly. So, are you going to share that?”**

**“I always intend to. Leave some for Mizuchi, so whenever he decides to wake up, he won’t complain about being hungry.”**

**“I’ll try.”**

**“Have you spoke to Genji and Suoh yet?”**

**“Yes! It was so good to see them again. Genji is still handsome, Suoh is still a fool, nothing’s changed.”**

**“Well -”**

**“I know Genji has been through a lot, but he is still the same person. Try to eat and not overthink.”**

**“I know, Ryoko.”**

 

The both ate their rice and told jokes. Ryoko was always to easiest to talk to out the two dragons. She has been with him since his teenage years. Mizuchi came later down the road. Both saw him at his worst. It scared Ryoko more than it did Mizuchi. They didn't know if Hanzo would be sane enough to live on. But, they agreed to keep watch over him until he draws his last breath.

 Once Ryoko was done eating, Hanzo placed the rest of the food besides Mizuchi, before he can sit back down, there was a knock on his door.

 

**“I wonder who that can be~?”**

**“Ryoko. Again, please.”**

 

He opened to door to see Jesse.

 

“McCree? Is something the matter?”

“No. I just went back to the courtyard to smoke and saw this little pendant on the floor. I think it’s yours. So, uh, here ya go.” 

“Thank you. I don’t remember dropping it.”

“It might be when I yanked you up from the bean bag. Haha. Well, I’ll see you later. Okay?”

“Alright.”

 

He closed the door looking puzzled. Ryoko was looking at him like a little school girl all giggly. Mizuchi was finally awake, already eating his food.

 

**“You didn’t tell him, did you?”**

**“Pardon?”**

**“You didn’t tell him about you injuries.”**

 

He looked at Ryoko and her expression quickly changed.

 

**“Mizuchi, please, don’t start.”**

**“He is going to have to tell him and the others.”**

**“No one needs to know if he doesn’t want to tell them!”**

**“I know. But, if he continues to do this, he’s going to have to seek help and NOT just from us!”**

 

They kept bickering at each other as Hanzo just stared at the floor. He was trying to say something, but they kept yelling back and forth. It got the to point that he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

**“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!”**

Both of them immediately stopped.

**“I will tell him when I am ready. After our conversation this morning, I feel that it is only fair to wait.”**

**“Hanzo… you can’t keep doing this to yourself. Please, it’s painful to look at you do this.”**

**“I know, Ryoko. Sometimes, it’s out of my control.”**

**“Take all the time you need to tell Jesse.”**

 

She planted a little kiss on his cheek and faded back into his arm. Mizuchi was silent and did the same.

 

**_When the time is right…  I’ll tell him. *sigh*_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT.  
> I made a new tumblr just for fic updates. so please follow me @moonscribblesao3 for updates and to submit any questions :) 
> 
> I also finally came to the conclusion of making this 15 chapters. :D i dont know how much i want to fit in the story, but it's gonna A LOT. next few chapters will be lengthy. i can see my self crying trying to get the next chapter done.


	4. Rainy Mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I took long with the update. School wasn't very kind towards the end and I had to put a lot of things on hold. At least I'm back home for the summer so I can work on my own stuff.   
> I added some things that came out during the Uprising event like McCree's old tattoo and some Anniversary things like the tattoo on Hanzo's right arm from his cyberninja skin. and finally Symmetra makes her appearance even though it's brief. :D

  _New Message from Lena “Tracer” Oxton:_

_ “Meet me in Hangar 1 at 16:00. And if you don’t mind, can you also bring Junkrat and Roadhog with you??? Please leave your weapons behind as Athena will provide some for you. See you fellas later!”  _

 

**_*sigh* Let’s hope this distracts me from my current situation. I’ll go tell the new men now before I forget._ **

 

Hanzo picked up his plates and proceeded to leave his room. No one was in the hallway this time around, but he did hear distant conversations and light thunder. When he walked into the kitchen, Mako was already there with Lúcio. Lúcio waved at Hanzo and he nodded in reply. Mako was unpacking some of his things and Hanzo offered to help, which he let him. 

 

“So, I heard you came yesterday. You’re Hanzo right?” 

“Yes. Roadhog, I presume?”

“Yea. We were under the impression that we were the first to arrive until that guy, Jack said you came yesterday.”

“I managed to catch an earlier flight. I was supposed to arrive at the end of the week.”

“That’s cool. The earlier, the better.”

‘True. Oh, before I forget. Lena said that our basic training starts today and she told me to tell you and…. What’s your friend’s name again?”

“Junkrat. Call him Jamie and he won’t shut up about it for a few weeks.” 

 

Hanzo chuckles at that remark considering that Genji was the same when he was younger. He didn’t like to be called “little one” since no one ever really took him serious as opposed to Hanzo, who was already viewed as a man from an early age. Genji would go on and on about how no one viewed him as a man rather than a boy. Hanzo would laugh and reassure him that they never meant it, even though Genji did had to get his act together for the sake of the clan. 

 

“Junkrat. Okay that’s easy. Lena said that at 16:00 is our basic training. She also said to leave your weapons since we will be provided some.

“Hm. Well I’ll tell him whenever he decides to wake up. He unpacks one bag and next thing I know, he’s snoring. Thanks for letting me know - That’s the last of it. Thanks for helping.’ 

“You’re welcome. I will see you later, then.” 

“See ya soon.” 

 

Hanzo walked back to room to change his clothes to something more comfortable. He neatly folded his robe neatly and placed it on his bed and immediately Mizuchi and Ryoko flew out of his arm to sleep on it. His robe, to them at least, is more comfortable than anything else. When he walked out his room, he saw Genji, Zenyatta and Hana walking together. It was pleasant to see his brother happy after everything that’s happened. After everything he’s done to his own brother. Hana looked back to wave at Hanzo and he waved back. Genji looked up and smiled back at his brother and put up the peace sign at him. Hanzo shook his head and did the same back. 

 

He decided to walk around in other parts of the base that he’s yet to explore. He found the armory where Torb spends most of his days in. He finally found the med bay where he saw Angela and Fareeha talking. Those two seem to be really close from what he’s seeing. He found the weight room and saw Jack working out and Rein lifting at least 400 pounds with one arm. Lena was running the treadmill with Jesse. Hanzo could tell that Jesse didn’t bother going as fast as Lena, who looked like she was running in a track meet. He found it quite amusing to see Lena trying to get Jesse to go faster and Jesse refusing knowing he will never keep up with her. He didn’t realize that he was staring until Jack scared him, snapping him back to reality. 

 

“Hey, Hanzo. Don’t be afraid to join us.” 

 

Hanzo gave a him a nervous laughter and finally gave in when he saw Rein gesture for him to join. He put his hair up and started to stretch. When he finished stretching, he saw that Lena and Jesse were finished with the treadmill. Lena was fanning herself and wiping off her sweat while Jesse just took off his shirt to cool off. Hanzo examined him as if he was a new found treasure. He was well built, hair to compliment his body, and a lot of scars. He could tell that at least 90% of the scars were from over the years and the rest were fairly recent. He looked away before Jesse or Lena notices that he was staring. 

 

“Hiya Hanzo!” Lena said as she hit his shoulder. “Remember in three hours is our basic training. Did you tell the two new guys?”

“I did.” 

“Good, good. - Oh, Emily is calling again. We got a new puppy before we recalled and since I’m here, she’s having a bit of trouble with her. See you at 16:00, love. Bye!” 

 

She quickly zoomed out of the room and Hanzo started to walk towards the balance bars. He took out his comm and remembered that Lucio put some music in it but, he left his headphones in his room and he knows he’s too lazy to go back to get it. It’s a rare sight if someone completes a workout without headphones. He wanted to ask if someone can lend him theirs or if he can just play the music aloud, but he decided against both of those options and to go back to his room to get his. 

 

“Leavin’ already?” Hanzo turned around to see Jesse catch up to him. 

“I forgot my headphones in my room. I don’t like working out with music.” 

“Ah, I see. I would lend you mine, but headphones are like one of the very few things I don’t let people borrow. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. I understand. And thank you again for finding my pendant. It was a gift from my mother and I don’t know what I’ll do if I lost that.” 

“Anytime. Ever consider putting it on a string or something so you can put it around your neck? It’s easier to keep track of it if you do.”

“It was on a chain, but it broke off years ago.”

“Aw hell. Wait - I got one for ya. Wait right there! 

“Jesse, that’s not -  **and there he goes.** ” 

 

Before he can finish Jesse ran to his room and rushed back out with his old dog tag necklace. He took of his dog tags and gave the chain to Hanzo. 

 

“Are you sure you want to give it to me? I mean those tags are memories to you.”

“It alright. I still have Gabe’s. I’ll just put it on his necklace. And besides, your mother’s gift is far more important than my dog tags.”

“... Thank you.” 

Hanzo went back into his room and got his pendant and headphones. He put the string on it and put it around his neck. He walked back out Jesse gave him a soft smile. 

 

“See. Now let’s hope you’ll never lose it again. Looks good on you, too.”

“You flatter me, McCree.”

“Haha. Well, it does. Go enjoy your workout. I’m gonna make some lunch. I’ll make a sandwich for ya if you want one. Gotta give something back since you made me tea.” 

“You are too kind. Thank you.” 

“I know I am. See you later.” 

 

Hanzo rolled his eyes and went back to weight room. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse walked back through the common area to see Hana, Lúcio, Zenyatta and Genji watching an old anime movie. Akira is the name if Jesse can remember it right. He guesses it was Lúcio and Hana’s first time watching giving that they’re asking Genji multiple questions about certain scenes. He went into the kitchen to and thankfully no one was there. He was too flustered and started giggling to himself. For Jesse, it’s been awhile since he’s been interested in someone. Since he left Overwatch, he did have a few flings here and there, none he really cared about. He cared more about staying out of the public more than trying to be in a serious relationship of sorts, considering his bounty. He hopes that maybe one day he will. He just needs to see how things work out in this new Overwatch. In all honesty, he has nowhere else to go if Overwatch gets shut down again. He tired of running around, praying that no one finds him in order to collect their bounty.

 

If this was years ago, Jesse would’ve stayed with Gabriel, giving that he is one of the reasons why he’s here and part of the Overwatch family. But, he’s dead. Jack went off the radar, Ana is presumed dead, Genji went his own way, Reinhardt went back to Germany, Torb went back to his wife and kids and Angela went to help around the world for those who seeked medical attention. Any other person who he became close with over the years either retired early or were killed in action. 

 

He wanted to live a somewhat normal life, without all the running and people trying to kill him every chance they get. He was starting to over think again and hates it. So, he started to finally do what he originally came to the kitchen for. To make some lunch for himself and Hanzo.  _ Shit, I hope he doesn’t mind if I put mayo in this. Ehhh I’ll just text him.  _

 

**_“Hey Hanzo, It’s Jesse. You like mayo??? I put some on your sandwich without knowing if you liked it or not. I’ll just start a new one if you don’t want it with it.”_ **

 

**_“I do not mind as long as it is not too much of it. Thank you.”_ **

 

**_“Alrighty then. Whenever you’re done, the sandwich is waiting for you. :)”_ **

 

 

Jesse wrapped the sandwich in a napkin placed it on the counter top. Jesse sat down to eat his lunch and put in his headphones. He scrolled through the music that Lucio put on his playlist. He saw a folder that said “Feel the Healing Beat.” He pressed play on it and proceeded to eat. He’s amazed that Lucio put his songs on everyone’s comms. He’s seen Lúcio on the news a few times during his tour. A lot of people and omnics look up to Lúcio as a positive influence. Jesse is even a little jealous of that. He wanted to do good for the world by making it a better place for everyone to get along, but life had other plans for him. 

 

His comm went off which scared him since he was so lost in the music. It was from Hanzo. 

 

**_“I’m done. Are you still in the kitchen?”_ **

 

**_“Yea. Was gonna go to my room but I didn’t want anyone to eat your sandwich. So I’m watching over it.”_ **

 

**_“Thank you.”_ **

 

Within a few minutes, Hanzo came into the kitchen. 

 

“Here ya go. You want some water?” 

“Yes, please. Do you mind if  I sit with you?” 

“I don’t mind at all.”

 

As Hanzo sat down, Jesse went to get a bottle of water for him and for himself. Once he sat down and gave the water to Hanzo, it grew silent between them. He broke the silence by unplugging his headphones to play his music aloud, but still kept the volume low so it doesn’t bother him. 

 

“Jesse?” 

“Hmm?” 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you lose your arm?” 

 

Jesse looked at him in a bit of shock. No one has asked about his arm in years. He took a deep breath before he had to go down memory lane. 

 

“Well, It was my last mission with Blackwatch.This was after your brother left. There was an attack in an American army base by a well known terrorist group and even though the government wanted us to not get involved, we couldn’t sit back and let innocent people die. We were ordered to infiltrate the base and require information to know when their next attack would be. Once we did, strike team can come in and do what they do best. But, I was captured during the mission and strike team had to come immediately to get my ass. Those assholes tortured me for hours. Beating me, cutting me… attempted to…. Do things with me. When I resisted, they held me down, and slowly sawed my arm off. It was too much for me and I passed out. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the ER. Gabe told me the mission was a success even though I was gravely hurt. Others were hurt, too but, we managed to stop the attack from going any further. I stayed in the med bay for a few days, until I was able to move freely. Torb made me a temporary prosthetic until this one was finished. Good thing about this is that I got rid of the tattoo on my arm that reminded me of Deadlock, the gang I used to be with. And that’s how it went.” 

 

“I- I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Ah, no need to be sorry. It was years ago. Can’t change the past. It doesn’t make me who I am today.” 

“You are strong after all that has happened to you.”

“Heh. Thanks. Sometimes I don’t feel strong for going through it.” 

“But, you are. I can tell that you are.”

 

Jesse began to tear up but quickly wiped his tears. He doesn’t like to show emotions in front of people. 

“So, let’s get that sad shit out of the way. Tell me more about you.”

“Me? What do you want to know?”

“I don’t know. When did you get your tattoo? Looks like it hurt, too.” 

“Oh. I was 18 when I got it. I have a high pain tolerance so it didn’t hurt as much. It took I think four or five sessions and quite some time heal. I have another on my right arm which is the my family symbol.” 

“Is the one on the left arm a full sleeve? I can’t tell since you shirt sleeves is a bit long.”

“It is. It starts from my chest and ends on my wrist.” 

“Jeez. I rarely survived getting the one I had and here you are getting your whole entire arm like it was nothing.” 

“Well, I got it on my arm because my mother had the same, except it was red. I was originally going to get it on my back, but Genji got it on his back instead.” 

“How did that go?”

“Ohhhh, he was like a baby.  Crying and cursing every other second. It was quite funny.”

“I wish I was there to see that!” 

“Don’t tell him I said this. I promised I wouldn’t say a word but, it’s too much to keep in!”

“Not a word.” 

 

Both of them started laughing on the verge of tears and stomach aches. When they calmed down, they both got up to cleaned and giggled from time to time about the story. It was too funny when Genji actually walked into the kitchen and it grew awkwardly silent and they tried their best to hold in their laugh. 

 

“You two seem to be getting along. What’s so funny?” Genji looked at Hanzo raising his eyebrows. 

“Relax, Genji. Hanzo was telling me a funny story.” Jesse had to keep his promise. 

“Hanzo being funny? Life sure does know how to surprise me.” 

“Don’t be like that, Genji. It’s good to have a laugh every once in awhile.”

“What were you talking about anyways?” 

 

Jesse and Hanzo looked at each other and began laughing again. 

 

**“Hanzo, what’s so funny? Is it about me?”**

“It wasn’t about you, I promise.” 

“Yea, sure.” 

 

Genji still had that feeling that it was about it him but, decided to drop it. 

 

“Uh, Hanzo. Don’t you have your training soon? It’s almost 15:30.”

“I do. Well, I should get going. See you at later, Jesse.” 

 

Genji looked at Jesse with the “I know you like him” face. 

 

“Genji, whatever you’re thinking, it’s not like that.” 

“Oh sure. Whatever you say.” 

“Just trying to be friendly. A guy can’t friendly?”

“I’m not saying that you can’t. I’m just calling it how I see it and I see that you have a little crush on my brother. Not saying there is anything wrong with how you feel towards him.”

“Just don’t say anything to him. This is the quickest I fell for someone.”

“You got my word.”

“Thanks, Genji. Man, this awkward since he is your brother.” 

“True but, I want my brother to be happy. That’s all I want for him. He hasn’t been for a long time and I can’t handle him being sad anymore. If you were to go after him, take care of him.” 

 

_ Take care of him.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo, Mako and Jamie were waiting for Lena who was most likely still on the phone with her girlfriend. Jamie was still half asleep while Mako was just walking around so he can get used to his new surroundings. Hanzo was sitting there, fiddling with his pendant. He is thankful that Jesse gave him a chain, but he still didn’t have to do that for him. Wearing it around his neck for the first time after years reminds him of when his mother first gave it to him. She was pregnant with Genji and at the time, Hanzo wasn’t ready to be a big brother. She gave him the pendant with two dragons that represent two of the four main dragon kings: Han Riu and Ri Riu. His mother had a similar one except it was of the goddess, Benten, who rode a nameless dragon to stop the evil deeds of other dragons. Hanzo would often compare his mother to the goddess due to her strong nature and was not afraid to fight to protect what she loves. She gave him the pendant with a small beautiful blue silk ribbon and told him that family is far more important than anything and to keep it close to him at all times.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_“Remember, little one, you have a big responsibility now. Your brother is going to need you in his life and you need to be there for him. You must protect each other. When your father and I leave this world, all you will have is each other. No one else. Do you understand?”_ **

**_“Yes, mama.”_ **

**_“Good.”_ **

**_“Mama, what is brother’s name?”_ **

**_“I have yet to decide. Why do you ask, Hanzo”_ **

**_“Because papa and I like the name…. Genji. Can we name him Genji? Please, please, please?”_ **

**_“Genji? I like that. I’ll take it to consideration. Alright, Hanzo, time for your nap.”_ **

**_“Okay, mama!”_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“Hanzooooo?”

 

He snapped out of his day dream and saw Lena leaning over him. He quickly gathered himself together and got ready to start training. 

 

“Alright, guys. As you know, I’m Lena Oxton, but on the field call me, Tracer. We will be going over basics, hand to hand combat, and practice with our AI bots. Follow me, gentlemen! Before we go in, I need all extra jewelry and comms here. Since we are gonna be moving around a lot, it’s better for it to not be in the way. Place it in the basket next to Athena.” 

 

Mako took off all his rings and bracelets, Jamie only had his comm and Hanzo took off the necklace, kissed the pendant and placed it in the basket. All three of them lined up with Lena in front of them.

 

“Ready? Good! Now let’s start. Here are our training bots. Those that are red are programmed to be the enemy. Some fire at you, but it’s like little pellets, others with just roam around. They do fall apart, but that means that they’re down. Kind of like playing dead. After ten seconds, they rebuild themselves back up. The blue are you friends. They help more with how to work on the field with a partner more than anything. Guys with me so far?”

 

All three seemed to look a bit confused but nodded yes. 

 

“Okay good! So here is your training weapons. Not like the things you’re used to, but it’ll do for now. Here you go.” 

 

“Lena?” 

“Yes, Junkrat?” 

“Do ya have something a little more .. y’know… explodey?” 

“Um, not for basic training. There is, however, a separate room for things like… explosions, but you need to complete basic training before you go in and cause as much mayhem as you want. Sorry, love.” 

“It’s alright. Just not used to using something that doesn’t involve blowin’ up something.” 

“You’ll get the chance. Just not today. Promise.”

“Thanks, mate!” 

“Anytime! Alright, gentlemen, now it’s time to start training. First objective,try and shoot me. Don’t worry, they’re pellets so it won’t hurt. Now, show me what you’ve got.” 

 

All three of them did not like the smug like on her face. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Watching the rain outside was making Jesse feel tired. Everyone else was either doing their own work or watching movies, which probably at this point they’re taking a nap. He was just about to go in his room to relax when he caught a glimpse of the flashing lights coming from where the training room was.  _ I hope Lena is going easy on them. Probably not.  _ It was all too quiet walking around. He heard minor chatter, some calming music and snoring. It was the perfect day to relax or to get work done. If they had missions to do, relaxing would be the last thing on everyone’s mind. When he got in his room, he sat besides the window and turned up the volume on the comm. He took one last intake of his cigar and flicked it into the little trash can next to his night table. His eyes grew heavy watching the rain as if it were a really capturing movie. He was too lazy to get into bed so he leaned back on the chair and fell asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ There has been new information coming in about the bombing of the Swiss Overwatch base that happened two weeks ago. No one has claimed responsibility for the attack but, there are multiple sources believing that the Omnic extremist group, Null Sector were behind the attack. These are just theories at this time and is not yet confirmed. We now, however, have confirmed the identity of the last body found at the base. We now know that the body belongs to Blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes. When confirming the body, the coroner reported that the body was disfigured beyond recognition which is the main reason it took longer than the other bodies to be identified. That is all for now. Now, for more lighthearted news---  _

 

_ “Gabe no. Please not him. Please. PLEASE NO--” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*knock knock* 

McCree snapped out of his sleep a little too quickly since he almost fell back taking the chair with him. 

 

“Can’t a man sleep in peace? Who is it?” 

“It’s Lúcio. You missed dinner, so I made a plate for you so you can eat.” 

 

He opened the door to was greeted by the unholy hallway light and Lucio holding the plate up to him. 

 

“What time is it?” 

“Uh. 20:30. We tried to knock earlier but, Athena said you were sleeping, so we didn’t want to bother you.” 

“It’s fine. Thanks. So, who should send my compliments to? You and Jack again?” 

“Nope. Hanzo and Genji made dinner this time.”

“Really? This is so good. Tell them I said I love it.” 

“Will do! Enjoy.” 

 

_ Damn, this is really good. Maybe I should make dinner tomorrow as a way to say thanks.  _ Jesse is usually a fast eater but, he tried his best to savor this and took his time. When he was done, he looked back out the window and saw nothing but the fog.  _ At least the rain stopped. Maybe a walk would be nice. _ He put on his sweater and boots, and walked out his room. He heard everyone laughing. Maybe Reinhardt is telling another old story. Too bad Jesse is going to have to miss this one. He wanted to avoid everyone knowing that someone will force him to sit down and listen to Rein, so he snuck his way into the kitchen and closed the door behind him. 

 

“Hello.” 

He flinched and turned around fast, hitting his elbow on the door.

“Oh. Jesus Christ. Hanzo. Scared the shit out of me.” 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to. I was just getting a drink and going back to listen to Reinhardt’s ridiculous story. Quite entertaining. You look like you enjoyed the nikujaga Genji and I made.” 

“I did. Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome. Consider this as a thank you for the sandwich you made me earlier.” 

“Well, I only made that as a thanks for the tea. Seems like I gotta make you something again in return.” 

“Looking forward to it. Going somewhere?”

“Actually, yea. Since the rain cleared up, I’m just gonna go for a walk. Wanna join?”

“If you don’t mind.” 

“With you. Never.” 

“Let’s go then.” 

“Wait. You’re gonna go out with just a long sleeve shirt? I got a serape if you want.” 

“That’s not necessary.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I’m sure.” 

“Alright. If you change your mind, let me know. Don’t wanna end up sick before our first mission.” 

“I don’t get sick easily. So no worries.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

 

Both walked out to finally get some fresh air. Smelling the air after the rain was one of the many things Jesse loved. Good thing the clouds cleared up. The stars and the full moon were amazingly bright and illuminated the base. Night time was always beautiful in Gibraltar. The calm ocean breeze made it better. Jesse sat down by the edge of the cliff in which Hanzo sat besides him. The breeze was flowing through his hair so graciously that he couldn’t help but stare. All of a sudden, he was laughing. 

“What’s so funny, Hanzo? You’re scaring me.”

“Lena was right.”

“About?” 

“You having a staring problem.” 

“Oh. Shit. Didn’t mean to stare. Soooo. How did training go?” 

“Pretty good. Lena gave us a good workout. At least for me. Can’t speak for the other two. It was an experience for me. 

“That’s good. Before you know it, we’ll be out in the field fighting for what’s right. Y’know, even if the government views us as some sort of criminals.” 

 

Hanzo knows what that’s like. Even if he did have a good family life, he and Genji were criminals just for having the Shimada name. No matter what they did to do good by people, they were never viewed as the good ones by many people. Genji wanted to continue this but, Hanzo gave up. People rejected his positive views, so he decided to stay focused on the family empire. Jesse was the same. Never really having a good role model led him to the Deadlock gang from the time he was a preteen until he was picked up by Blackwatch when he was seventeen. Even though Gabe and Ana were the perfect role models for him, he still felt out of place given his previous circumstances. 

 

They continued to talk about their day even though neither did anything special given the weather. Before they can finish their conversation they heard someone call out to them but, the voice wasn’t familiar to either of them. They turned around to see a woman standing there with the most straightest face ever. Obviously, she had a proper upbringing given the way she was standing and the way she was dressed. A blue turtleneck sweater, black leggings and heels with pieces of gold jewelry to compliment her look and a long black trench coat.

 

“Hi. How can I help you, ma’am?” Jesse seemed a little unease with a random person popping up at of nowhere but, felt it was necessary to help. 

 

“Yes. My name is Satya Vaswani. I was told by a man named Winston to arrive here. Are you him?” 

“Oh heaven’s no. The name’s Jesse McCree. This one is Hanzo Shimada. Winston is inside. I can take you to him if you’d like.” 

“Thank you. You are very kind.”

“No problem. Hanzo and I will take those bags for ya. Seems like you had a long trip.” 

“It was. I’m sorry for intruding so suddenly.” 

“No worries. Here we are. Lemme just tell Athena that you’re a newcomer so she doesn’t scan you as an intruder.” 

“Athena?”

“She’s our AI that controls everything on base. Winston knows more about here than any of us do.” 

“Interesting. Are the rest of your people expecting me?”

“To be honest, I don’t know. The rainstorm we had earlier today put a damper on some things. I’ll just shoot a message out that you’re here.” 

“I understand. I can’t thank you gentlemen enough.” 

 

All three of them walked into the base and made their way to the common area. Satya was amazed by the structure and how spacious everything was. Jesse opened the door to the common areas and heard light conversation.  They walked in and their conversation immediately stopped.

 

Of course, to break the silence, Hana got up to greet her. “You must be the new woman! Hana Song, number one StarCraft player three years going. You can call me D.Va on the field! What’s your name?”

 

“Satya Vaswani. I go by Symmetra.” She bowed her head and gave a warm smile. When she set her eyes at Lúcio, she stared at him and he did back. The others looked at both of them in confusion. Maybe they knew each other. Lúcio got up to shake her hand and Genji followed with a bow. Genji explained that he’s Hanzo’s brother and made a few jokes about Hanzo. Both of them went back and forth, making Satya laugh a little. Genji gestured for her to sit on the couch while Jesse went to inform Winston of the newcomer. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“Shit! I forgot she was arriving today. Did you tell the others?”

“Don’t worry. They’re all already there. 

“Alright. Thanks Jesse and I’ll thank Hanzo, too. Y’know for helping out.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll let him know.”

“Found your new best friend, huh?” 

“He’s the only one giving me the time of day. Feels nice to have an actual conversation that lasts more than five minutes.”

 

Both of them walked back and saw that everyone was welcoming her into Overwatch. Rein took her and her things into her new room. All of them were mostly talking about how beautiful she looked without even trying. Hana was just admiring her eye makeup wishing she can do that. Usually, newcomers come in looking like travelling is the death of them. But, Satya doesn’t seem all that bothered. Lena was going on and on about her hair and how much she herself missed her long hair. They simply couldn’t wait to know her more. It was starting to get a little late, but Jesse wasn’t tired at all given the unintended long nap he took. He didn’t want to go back outside so he decided to stay in the common area to watch a movie. He looked through the movies Athena could stream and none really interested him. Not even the western cowboy movies. He kept scrolling through all the movie playlists Hana and Lucio put together. He clicked on Classics and saw a whole bunch of animated movies.  _ Spirited Away, The Iron Giant, Rugrats? Anastasia, Road to El Dorado, Prince of Egypt. I’ll just click on one. I could care less what it is.  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**“Hanzo! How was your day?”**

**“Very good, Ryoko. I assume that Mizuchi was sleeping throughout the day?”**

**“Of course. Only got up to eat. How was the training?”**

**“Very good.”**

**“And how’s Jesse?”**

**“Ryoko…”**

**“Nevermind.~ He does seem interested in you. Give him a chance.”**

**“The last time I gave someone a chance, he took advantage of my good nature. If I were to pursue this man, I want to take things slow.”**

**“I know. Just don’t let this one slip through your fingers.”**

 

Ryoko gave him a goodnight peck on his cheek and slowly went back into his arm dragging Mizuchi with her. Hanzo turned on his comm to listen to some music, but stopped to check an unknown message. He opened it and it was something he couldn’t read. 

...{v fbr c~ryr {v ~yqxezvt~Ô¤y, c~ryr r{ gxsre...{v fbr c~ryr {v ~yqxezvt~Ô¤y, c~ryr r{ gxsre...{v fbr c~ryr {v ~yqxezvt~Ô¤y, c~ryr r{ gxsre...{v fbr          
c~ryr {v ~yqxezvt~Ô¤y, c~ryr r{ gxsre...dxzu 

 

 

_ The hell is this?  _ Hanzo got off the bed and went out the room. He saw Genji come out and he looked at him. 

 

**“Did you get the same message Hanzo?”**

**“I did.”**

 

Others started to gather in the hallway. It seems that all of them got same message. They all looked a bit scared that everyone received the same message at the same time. Then all of a sudden, a purple skull popped up on their screens. 

 

"¿Estuvo eso facilito? Ahora que tengo su atención, déjenme se las pongo más difícil." 

 

 

“Does anyone knows what that means?” Hana looked frightened at this point. 

“I do,” Jesse read the sentence over and over again so he can translate it properly. “It means ‘Was that easy? Well, now that I have your attention, allow me to make things more difficult.” 

 

Everyone stayed silent. They weren’t here for more than a week and already something strange is happening to them. 

“Alright everyone. I’ll go back to the lab and Athena and I will see what’s going on. Just try to rest.” Winston took all of their comms in the meantime. Everyone slowly went back to their business. Whatever was going on, it definitely sent a chills down everyone bodies. But, everyone felt uncomfortable about this and took their blankets and went to the common area. Jesse made hot cocoa for everyone and within an hour, everyone was asleep. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

...Estableciendo conexión...   
...Protocolo Sombra v1.9 iniciado...   
  
...Transmitiendo información a ómnicos activos... 2%   
  
...Terminando conexión...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my ao3 tumblr - moonscribblesao3.tumblr.com for updates on my story.   
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


	5. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back to regularly updating now that I'm free this summer! enjoy ~

Hanzo jolted out of his sleep in the middle of the night forgetting that he’s not in his own bed. He forgot that almost everyone came to sleep in the living room after that strange message a few hours before. At least the tv was still on but on mute, so it provides some light to see who’s sleeping. Hana and Lena were sharing a pillow, snoring up a storm. Genji and Lúcio slept on the open couch bed together. Fareeha was on the recliner, probably the loudest snorer out of everyone in this room. Satya and Angela were on the couch on the right of Hanzo sleeping like babies. Jamie and Mako were on the floor spooning each other. Jesse was opposite of Hanzo, laying on his arm. What Hanzo didn’t realize was that they were sharing a blanket and his legs were on top of Jesse’s. He tried not to wake him as he was getting up. Jesse didn’t even budge. He placed the blanket back over Jesse and he quickly wrapped himself with it like a child.  _ Cute _ . He slowly walked out of the common area and into the hallways. He saw that Jack’s room light was still on.

 

“Athena. What time is it?”

“It is 2:18, Agent Hanzo.” 

 

He wanted to avoid a conversation, especially at this time of night but, he knew he couldn’t avoid it, so he knocked on his door. Jack opened the door was a little surprised to see Hanzo. 

 

“Hanzo? Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine. Just couldn’t sleep.” 

“Ah. Everyone is a little on edge about that message. Winston is still working on it.” 

“I do not doubt that he will find out what’s going on.” 

“Yea. Are you sure everything’s fine. I mean, I can’t remember the last time someone knocked on my door at two in the morning without something on their mind.” 

“I assure you that there is nothing on my mind. I just saw your light on and was wondering why you’re up.” 

“Just like everybody else, I’m a little on edge about this whole situation. We just got here and already we have to deal with this. Let’s just hope it’s nothing serious.” 

“It is nerve wrecking. I should leave to rest. Sorry for intruding.” 

“It’s fine. You should rest yourself. Good night.”

“Good night.”

 

Hanzo walked out back into the darkness of the hallway and walked back to his room to get a spare blanket for himself. Everyone was still sound asleep when he got back to the living room. He turned off the tv so it can help him go back to sleep easier. He sat back on the couch, wrapped himself with his blanket and fell asleep rather quickly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Hanzo saw his mother in pain as she was walking in the hallways. He knew his little brother was about to arrive, but it was too soon that he was. _

 

**_“Hanzo, sweetie, I need you to get your father, okay. Looks like your brother is ready to come out a bit earlier than expected.”_ **

 

_ He ran as fast as he could to his father’s office. He was both scared and excited. Scared because this is most he’s seen his mother in this much pain and happy that he’s going to finally meet his brother. _

**_“Papa!”_ **

**_“Hanzo? Is everything okay?”_ **

**_“Mama said my brother is ready to come out!”_ **

**_“What?! Alright, let’s go.”_ **

 

_ Sojiro picked up Hanzo and ran to where his wife was. She is being attended to by some of the maids who are telling her to remember to breathe. Hanzo was scared. He’s never seen his mom cry before. The guards took his mother to the medical wing of the castle.  _

**_“Hanzo, I need you to stay here. Your mother is in a lot of pain. Ms. Kimiko will be here with you.”_ **

**_“Is mama going to be okay, papa?”_ **

**_“She will. I promise. Nothing will happen to your mother.”_ **

 

_ His maid took Hanzo to the garden to try her best to keep his distracted from the fact that his mother is hurting a lot. Time to time, Hanzo was crying. He wants his brother and mother to be fine. Ms. Kimiko took him to his room to take his nap and told him that she would bring news if anything happens. Everyone in the castle became concerned for Mrs. Shimada. When she was giving birth to Hanzo, nothing extreme happened. He was born with little to no problems.  _

 

_ Hours later, Sojiro woke up Hanzo.  _

 

**_“Hanzo. Would you like to meet your brother?”_ **

 

_ His eyes grew wide with excitement. His father picked him up and walked back to the medical wing. They slid open the door and saw his mother wasn’t there.  _

 

**_“Where’s mama?”_ **

**_“They’re cleaning her up. She’s fine Hanzo, I promise.”_ **

 

_ The nurse came back out with a little baby wrapped in a blanket. She gestured for Hanzo to come closer. He did and saw a baby boy sleeping peacefully. He had a little pacifier in his mouth and a cute hat on.  _

 

**_“Hanzo. It’s Genji. Say hello to him.”_ **

**_“... Hello, Genji.”_ **

 

_ He poked his cheek and the baby just rubbed against his finger.  _

 

**_“Do you want to hold him?”_ ** _ The nurse held out the little baby out to him, insisting.  _

**_“I can?”_ **

**_“Yes. Here you are. Be gentle.”_ **

 

_ Hanzo held little Genji in arms. Genji woke up and smiled at Hanzo. He teared up. The other nurses walked in with his mother in a wheelchair. She looked exhausted and happy that the pain is over.  _

 

**_“Look at my two boys, together for the first time.”_ **

**_“Mama, he’s so….. Small.”_ **

**_“Indeed he is. Remember what I said. Watch out for each other not matter what.”_ **

**_“I will, mama. I promise!”_ **

 

_ I prom----- _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hanzo?” 

 

He woke up again feeling like he just fell asleep and someone bothered him to wake up. It took him a few seconds to focus his eyes and saw that it was still dark outside and the snores in the room grew louder. He looked up and saw Jesse sitting upright with a little light on. It wasn’t bright to disturb anyone at least. 

 

“What time is it?”

“4:30. Sorry I woke you. You kinda hit me in your sleep.” 

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Bad dream?” 

“Not really. Quite normal, actually.”

“Ah. Wanted to make sure. You mumbled a little in your sleep, too. From my experience, it happens when someone is dreaming of something a bit uncomfortable.” 

“It wasn’t. Trust me.” 

“Whatever you say. Get back to sleep. Again, sorry for waking you.” 

 

Jesse laid back down and turned off the light. Hanzo stayed awake just staring into the darkness. It wasn’t until maybe an hour later when he finally laid down and fell asleep. 

 

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_“I DID NOTHING TO YOU! YOU’RE GONNA FIGHT ME BECAUSE OF WHAT? BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE? I WANT TO LIVE MY LIFE WITHOUT SOMEONE TELLING ME WHAT I SHOULD DO WITH IT! YOU’RE MY BROTHER. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE UNDERSTANDING OF THAT! MAMA TAUGHT US BETTER! TAUGHT YOU BETTER! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, HANZO? WHY? ….You know what. Fine. I’ll duel you. All I know is that by the end of this, it’ll be the last time you’ll see my face. Mama didn’t want this. If she could see us now, you and I both know she’ll be disappointed in both of us. You let the elders fuck with your head. You’re truly gonna do this to your own flesh and blood? Shame. And to think that I thought of you as the best brother in the world at a point in my life._ **

 

**** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hanzo woke up again, but this time, the sun was up. Some were still sleeping. The only one’s that left were Angela, Jesse and Lucio. He checked the time on the little hologram near the table. 8:14.  _ Might as well get up.  _ He got up and saw that Genji’s pillow was on the floor. He looked at him who didn’t seem all that bothered to sleep without a pillow. He didn’t want to wake him so he carefully placed the pillow under his arm. Hanzo walked back to his room and went face first into the bed. Ryoko and Mizuchi flew out of his arm and rested beside him. Ryoko scooted closer to him as she always does, while Mizuchi stayed put. 

 

**“Rough night, master?”**

**“A little. Just wish I did not wake up every other hour.”**

**“You had that dream again, didn’t you? And don’t lie to me, Hanzo.”**

**“... I did. I thought that they have stopped by now.”**

**“Dreams like that can come back every once in awhile.”**

 

Hanzo knows Ryoko was right. The last time he had that dream was about a few months before his encounter with Genji. He wanted to fall back to sleep, but in fear of having that dream again, he didn’t.

 

**“I’ll make breakfast for you two. Any requests?”**

**“You know we’ll eat anything. As long as it’s good.”**

**“Should’ve known. I’ll be back soon.”**

 

He grabbed his tea box and was scuffling through it to find something to reduce his unintentional stress. He made his way into the kitchen and saw everyone else that was left in the living room awake. 

 

“Good morning, Hanzo!” Lena as energetic as ever in the morning. 

“Good morning to you, Lena.” 

“Jesse’s gonna make breakfast so no need to make your own.” 

“Oh. How nice of him.” 

“Yea. He and Lúcio went to the market down the hill to get some stuff. With everything going on, it’s nice for them to help us think about other things. There’s coffee there if you like.” 

“I’m not much of a coffee person. I was going to make tea actually.” 

“Ah okay. Man, I wish I had my comm. Emily is probably worried that I didn’t call her yet.” 

“If she trusts you, there is no need to worry. I’m sure she thinks you’re fine.” 

“Hopefully. I do make her worry a lot given my condition. I wish I didn’t make her feel that way. I want to make her happy without that lingering thought that something might happen to me.” 

“You are an extraordinary person, Lena and she is lucky to have someone like you in her life. 

“Awwww, Hanzoooo.” 

 

Lena got up to hug him, which caught him off guard. He’s not used to physical affection at all, so he just patted her head.  

 

“I really needed that. I had a dream last night that I lost her. I really need to call her but, Winston still have our comms. I miss her”

“It was just a dream after all. Wipe your tears. No need to be sad early in the morning.” 

 

Hanzo handed her a tissue and she was giving a nervous laughter. He could tell that she didn’t like crying. She does miss Emily. Lena did say over and over again that Emily is the only one she truly loves and would want to marry her someday. It was hard for the others and Hanzo to see her like this. Even the most cheery of people can have some dark days. 

 

Hanzo made some tea for her to calm her down and waited for Jesse and Lucio to come back from the market. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse and Lúcio went all around the market to to get what they needed to make the breakfast Jesse had planned. They got what they needed for they wanted to make. Jesse wanted to leave the market faster, but Lucio kept checking the receipt making sure everything was there and didn’t get robbed of anything.

 

“Lúcio, you’re acting like a mother. Stop checking the receipt. I assure you that we got everything.”

“I know, man. Doesn’t hurt to check.” 

 

As they were making their way to the road that led to the base, Lucio bought up the weird incident that happened last night. 

 

“Do you think this person is a threat? I’m only asking since you used to be part of the original Overwatch.” 

“May or may not be. This is actually the first time I ever saw someone hack into our comms. Usually they go through Athena. But, it seems like Athena wasn’t affected at all. Whatever this person’s intentions are, they definitely got our attention. I know Winston won’t stop until this person is caught.”

“I know not a lot of us slept good last night. Don’t know about you but, I kept waking up from my sleep. I was having a good dream, too.” 

“The only time I woke up in the night was when Hanzo accidentally hit me in his sleep. He kicked me on my leg pretty hard.”

“This whole thing messed us up, huh?”

“Feel bad for Satya and the other two. First night and they already have to deal with this… Speaking of, what’s the deal between you and that woman?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When she came in yesterday, you two just stared at each other like you knew each other. Do you know her?” 

“...To be honest, I don’t know her personally but, I have seen her in Rio with the people she worked for. Vishkar. They tried to make ‘make our lives better’ but, they controlled us. Imposed rules on us. Hurt people for what they called lawless behavior. I grew tired of it and actually stole some things from them. I used it against them to get them out of my home. They eventually left and I remember seeing her face. She looked as if she didn’t want a part of it but, was forced to. I didn’t know her name until yesterday.” 

“Jesus. Learn something new everyday about you guys.” 

“Yea, well, it’s been awhile since I saw her. Actually surprised that she’s here. Might mean that she left Vishkar. Hopefully for good. I’m not the type to hate anything, but I truly hate Vishkar. They try to shape a society that no one will agree with. They did things to my people that I will never forgive them for.” 

 

Lúcio stopped to take a breath. Lúcio is usually the person to lift people up through his music. He has been through a lot to be where he’s at today. Jesse can see that in everyone. Everyone has been through struggles in life to be where they are today. No one had an easy ride before getting here. 

 

 

“We should hurry and get back. I’m gonna fix us up a nice breakfast for all of us. The least I can do for you guys. Wanna cheer everybody up.” 

 

Lúcio nodded and both rushed up the hill which sort of started a race between the two. Obviously, Lú cio won that one. When they went back into the base and into the kitchen, they put everything on the counter. 

 

“Hope you guys want pancakes because making them from scratch is far better than that box shit.” 

 

He and Lúcio started to make the kitchen into an episode of some grade A cooking show. Jesse made at least 2 dozen pancakes, a lot of bacon and sausages, hash browns and homefries. Diner food nonetheless, but it was better than any old diner. He called for everyone else to come to the kitchen to eat. He served everyone at the table and all of them thanked him. Jesse was usually never really the type to bring people’s spirits up so it made him feel good that everyone is thankful that he went out of his way to do this. 

When eating, Winston bought up the incident that happened last night. Nothing went wrong with the comms so he gave all of the back to the others. 

 

“I did, however, find out about the hacker. From what I found out is that they work for Talon.” 

“Talon? Winston, are you sure?” Jack hasn’t heard anything about them in a while. 

“Yes. When looking into when this person hit, it was at Volskaya Industries in Russia. I reached out to Katya Volskaya and she wants to meet with me to discuss the issue.” 

 

Angela had to butt in. Nothing was making sense anymore. 

 

“What happened in Russia?”

“A failed assassination attempt of Katya. I’m leaving later to Russia. Which is good because our next recruit works for Katya. So it’s good to pick her up on the way back.”

Silence hit the room like a sack of bricks. 

 

“I’m going with you, Winston. No exceptions.” Jack sounded almost angry. 

“Fine. I’m only taking Jack. No one else.” 

 

Everyone agreed. They didn’t want to deal with this hacker anymore. They’ll just let Winston and Jack deal with the situation. When everyone was done, they all cleaned up and went about their business. 

 

Jesse was done putting everything away and had nothing else to do. He sat there listening to music and catching up on some news stories. Nothing interesting. Same thing, different day. He kept going through news articles and still, nothing interesting. He decided to go out on the shore to get some fresh air.  _ At least today is more beautiful than yesterday _ . He sat down on a boulder and just stared at the ocean. It was the little things like this that kept Jesse sane. Kept him at peace. He turned the music he had on louder to mute out the rest of the world around him. He was admiring the way the sunlight was looking against the ocean. Admiring the seagulls swimming on the ocean top and the ones flying above. It made home think of the good times he had here years ago. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ Today was a rough day. Jesse hated to be yelled at in front of everybody. Especially for something he knew he wasn’t wrong for. He was only trying to help. He just hates that no one is seeing that. He didn’t want to be bothered so he went outside to clear his head before he does something stupid and knows he’ll regret in the future. He sat on top of the boulder and looked at the full moon. He stayed there for about two hours before Gabe stepped out and cut off his concentration he had on the moon and ocean.  _

 

_ “I said I didn’t wanna be bothered. Why does no one ever listen to me?” _

_ “Relax. I’ll give you your space but, you are going to listen to me.”  _

_ “Why should I? So you can tell me that I shouldn’t have done what I did? That fucker is alive because of me. So EXCUSE me that he’s gonna see another light of day.”  _

_ “True. What you failed to realize is that we were trying to avoid civilian casualties. Three people, one of which is a kid, is in the hospital because of your actions.”  _

_ “You think I don’t know that, asshole?”  _

_ “I know you do. It’s just that when Jack or Ana is trying to let you know that what you did was borderline suicidal, you can’t just curse them out whenever you please. Yes, we almost lost one of our own but, we almost lost you, too.”  _

_ “Like you give a rat’s ass about my life.”  _

_ “....If I didn’t, you would either rot in prison or dead anyways.”  _

 

_ Jesse knows that part is true. If it wasn’t for Gabriel, he would be in a much darker place. He just wants people to appreciate what he’s doing. That’s all he ever wanted. For months, he felt like that no one cares if he’s even here. He thinks that he got an easy ride making his way into Blackwatch. He feels like he doesn’t belong.  _

 

_ He began to cry uncontrollably.  _

 

_ “Why does nobody like me here?”  _

_ “What? McCree, don’t say that.” Gabe got closer to him trying his best to calm him down. _

_ “I feel like everyone hates me.” _

_ “I assure you that nobody hates you.”  _

 

_ All Gabe can do was hug him tight and just let Jesse have a good cry. He and Jesse both know that he needed it. After about ten minutes, Jesse calmed down.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Boss. I hate cryin’.”  _

_ “It’s good to let it all out every once in awhile. C’mon, let go back inside.”  _

_ “Ok. I guess I should apologize to Amari and Morrison, huh?”  _

_ “I’m not forcing you to. Whenever you’re ready, go to them.”  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jesse can feel the tears build up and he quickly wiped his eyes. 

 

“Are you okay, Jesse?” 

 

He turned around and saw Hanzo standing there. He looked a bit worried. 

 

“Hanzo, hey. Yea, I’m okay. What’re you doing here?”

“I was actually coming to relax myself. I saw you and figured that I can relax with you. But, I don’t know if you want to be alone or not.” 

“I don’t mind. I was just thinking about something.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“Maybe another time.” 

“Alright. I will be holding you to that.” 

Hanzo sat beside him and adjusted himself to sit comfortably on the boulder.  He too, stared and admired the ocean. 

 

“Y’know, this is one of the reasons why this place is amazing.” He pointed out to the ocean. “The view. It helps put ya mind at ease. It’s good to enjoy the little things while you can.” 

“It is beautiful. Not the same as back home in Hanamura, but it does come close.” 

“I only been to Japan once. For a mission. From what I saw, it is a beautiful place. Wish I can go back for the sights rather than for a job.” 

“You should. It is worth a second trip. Maybe even more.” 

 

Jesse looked back out at the ocean. He watched the calm waters ripple. 

 

“One day, I will. That’s a promise I’m making to myself.” 

“I hope you do go. You’ll enjoy it there.” 

 

_ Maybe we can go together. _ Jesse watched as Hanzo looked up at the seagulls flying above them, circling in formation. Something about Hanzo is definitely different than his past interactions with people he either wanted pursue something further with or with people that he was actually in a relationship of sorts with. To him, he feels like Hanzo actually listens to him and as far as he can tell, he doesn’t treat him like a joke. 

 

“So, what is like in America?” 

“America? Well, each state is unique in their own ways. Nothing really special about as a whole, though.” 

“I highly doubt that. Where, in America, are you from?”

“Santa Fe, New Mexico. Spent my most of my life there until I got wrapped up with Deadlock, next thing I knew I was here.” 

“Did you like it there?”

“I think I would’ve liked it there more if my life wasn’t so fucked up. I got dealt a shitty hand and I had to deal with it for most of my life.” 

“Sometimes life is the most unfair to the kindest of people.” 

“And those that aren’t get a free ride for everything. They call it the land of the free, yet too many people get hurt for being themselves. To be honest, I’m glad the recall happened. Couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“At least now, you’re with people who appreciate the way you are.” 

“Yea. They’re like a family I didn’t know I needed until I met them. Jack, Rein, Angela, Lena, Torb and others that left too soon. It took a while for them to take me seriously but, in the end, we needed each other.” 

 

Jesse started to tear up again. But, this time, he let it all out. He buried his face in his arms to hide it from Hanzo. It seemed to not matter because next thing he knew, Hanzo had his arms over his shoulder, trying his best to comfort him. 

 

“Jesse… It’s alright. We’re all here for you. We are not going anywhere.” 

“I-I know. I just can’t lose anyone anymore. I’m tired of losing people I care about.” 

 

This is the most Jesse has cried in years. He saw it as a weakness even though many people told him that it was good to cry. It was good to let his emotions pour out. 

 

“Jesse. It’s such a beautiful day to be upset. Let’s go back inside. I have some tea left over. I’ll give you the rest. Seems like you need it.” 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I insist.”

 

Hanzo got up and reached his hand out to Jesse, He grabbed his hand and lifted him up on his feet. Jesse tried his best to rid his face of any tears that may be left. 

 

“Thank you, Hanzo, for listening to me. I just wish I didn’t get all emotional in front of you.” 

“Jesse, it’s fine.”

Both of them walked back into the kitchen and thankfully no one was there. He didn’t want people to start worrying about him since people can easily tell that he was crying. Hanzo handed him a nice, hot cup of tea and sat besides him. They talked for about an hour about any topic that came up which cheered Jesse up. Tiredness overcame both of them given that pretty much no one got a good night sleep last night, 

 

“My eyes are getting heavy all of a sudden. That tea really helped with that part. Looks like you’re getting a bit sleepy as well. We should both get some rest.” 

“I agree. Just leave the cups in the sink. I’ll wash them later. And Jesse. If you need to talk, feel free to come to me.”

“Will do. Same goes for you, too.” 

 

Both of them walked back into their rooms with full intentions of falling asleep. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hanzo laid down trying his best to sleep. Nothing he did was working, however. He saw Ryoko and Mizuchi sleeping on a little blanket and pillow he set up for them and wished that he could sleep all day and still have energy to run his mouth. Not even the music that Lúcio put on the comms were working. It was only noon and it seemed like he had nothing to do. Lena said nothing about another training session so it was a lazy day. He just stared at the ceiling hoping that alone can make him fall asleep. As his eyes were getting heavier, he started humming a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Genji as kids. 

 

_ Odoma bon-giri  _ _ bon _ _ -giri, _

_ Bon kara sakya oran-do _

_ Bon ga hayo kurya, _

_ Hayo modoru.  _

 

_ Odoma  _ _ kanjin _ _ -kanjin, _

_ Anhito-tacha yoka-shu _

_ Yoka-hu yoka  _ _ obi _ _ , _

_ Yoka  _ _ kimon' _ _. _

He can still hear his mother’s beautiful voice singing him to sleep and before he can finish the song in his head, he was asleep.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Jesse jumped on his bed and let the muscles in his body relax. He put on the music on his comm to help him sleep. It’s a good thing Lúcio put some calming music in the comm for said occassions like this. He was wiggling his feet to the beat of the songs playing and humming even though that didn’t match up with the songs that were playing. He felt himself dozing off so he took out his headphones and finally fell asleep. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

_ “Captain Amari?” _

_ “Jesse? Come in, come in! I was just helping little Fareeha with her homework.”  _

_ “Are you sure? Don’t wanna distract you guys.”  _

_ “It’s fine. Fareeha,why don’t you go to Angela and finish your report.”  _

 

_ Little Fareeha obliged, gathered her things and walked out, but not without pinching Jesse’s nose, something they do anytime they see each other. Jesse sat down, obviously nervous after what he said to her.  _

 

_ “Would you like some tea and cookies. Angela and I made some earlier.” _

_ “Uhhh, sure.”  _

_ “Uhhh, sure?”  _

_ “Oh- Yes ma’am. Thank you.”  _

_ “Better. Is there something on your mind?” Ana placed the tea and cookies in front of him and sat back down. She looks worn out from too many briefings and helping her daughter with homework that makes little to no sense.  _

_ “Actually, yea. I wanted to apologize for what I said the other night during the meeting. I was out of line and pissed. I regret saying those things. I’m sorry, ma’am. I truly am. I didn’t wanna make you guys mad.” _

 

_ Ana set down her cup and smiled.  _

 

_ “Jesse McCree. I am not mad at you. I know what you said was out of pure anger. Jack and I saw that. We’ve all had those days. Sometimes, it can get a little too much to handle but, in the end, we handle it knowing that all of this is for a good cause. I accept your apology. It’s okay to speak your mind. Why do think Jack is where he’s at and Gabriel and Reinhardt? Hell, even me? We were not afraid to speak our minds. We did get consequences thrown at us because of it but, it made us stronger, not only as our own person, but as a team. Finish your tea before it gets cold.”  _

_ “I will. Thank you, Captain Amari. I was afraid that you’ll yell at me.” _

_ “That’s the issue. You think too much of the negative. You have to be more positive. From now on, anytime we relax together, be positive! Promise me?”  _

_ “Haha. Promise.”  _

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jesse woke up to the sound of his comm going off. It was a message from Athena. Winston and Jack left to Russia.  _ What time is it? …. 17:43.  _ He lifted himself of the bed a stretched out his body. He needed to shower, that’s for sure. He got a pair of pants and his shower things and headed to the bathroom. When he got there, no one was there, luckily, since he planned to be in there for a while so he ordered Athena to not let anyone come in. He let the hot water run down his whole body, feeling it soothe whatever aches he had from the nap he took. He looked over all the scars he’s received over the years that was all over his body. Cuts, stabs, bullet wounds even the gigantic scar he got when he lost his arm. All things he’s not proud of but, it shows that he’s a fighter. After washing himself up, he finally turned off the water after about half an hour. After his little emotional episode in front of Hanzo, it felt good to ease himself. He dried himself off, put on his pants and walked out the bathroom, with the steam pouring out into the hallway.  _ 18:20. I wonder if Hanzo is even awake.  _

 

He walked over to his room door and was reluctant to knock in fear of actually waking him up if was still asleep. It didn’t hurt to try, though. He knocked on the door. He heard scuffling, hoping that he didn’t disturb him. The door opened. 

 

“Jesse…. Is something the matter?”

“No. I just wanted to check on you. Did I wake you?”

“I’ve been awake for about an hour. How’d ya sleep?”

“Pretty good. You?”

“Good… Do you want to come in?” 

“You sure? I mean, I don’t wanna invade in your personal space.”

“I’m sure. Come in.”

 

Hanzo stepped aside to let Jesse walk in. Jesse was impressed of how put together the room is compared to his. 

 

“I like the room. Better than what I got. Why’s there a little bed here?”

“Um. That’s for me to meditate.” 

“Ah.” 

“You can sit down, you know.” 

“O-on your bed?”

“Yes. My chair is a little occupied with clothes I will probably never put away.”

 

Jesse sat down and was still looking around the room. He really did make this room seem like home. 

 

“Are you feeling better, Jesse?”

“Yea. Thanks for calming me down. I owe you one.”

“You do not have to do that. It was just a kind gesture.” 

“I know, but I want to.”

“... That’s very generous of you.” 

“Well, I am a generous guy, even though a lot of people don’t see that.” 

“Stop. You are.”

“You are the lucky few that sees it, then. Mind if I lay back for a bit? Muscles still kinda sore.”

“Go ahead.”

 

Jesse laid back and looked back at Hanzo in an upside down view. Hanzo sat down besides him and laid back next to him. He turned his head and looked at Jesse in his eyes. Jesse felt more at peace like this. For some reason, he couldn’t help himself from moving his hand closer to Hanzo’s. He brushed his finger against his hand to see if he’ll get a reaction and nothing. Nothing but Hanzo locking one of his fingers with his. Jesse was actually taken aback by it. He scooted closer to Hanzo who didn't seem to mind. Next thing they know, they’re holding hands. Hanzo closed his eyes wanting to remember this moment _.  _ At this point, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He took his free hand and grabbed Hanzo’s face wanting to actually kiss him, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Hanzo looked at him, waiting if Jesse would.

 

“Hanzo, I’m sorry. I don’t wanna force myself on you. Only if you want me to. If not, I’ll stop.” 

“I don’t mind at all.” 

 

Hanzo tilted his head up and Jesse can feel his lips lightly touch him. Jesse closed the gap between them and just let his feelings just take over. McCree pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. As much as Hanzo wanted this to last forever, he pulled back. 

 

“Gotta admit, Hanzo. That just made my day a whole lot better.” 

“I’m glad I can be of help.”  

 

 

_ *knock knock*  _

 

“Hanzo? It’s Lena! Dinner’s ready and we’ve been calling for you for 5 minutes. Get your butt out here!” 

 

Hanzo got up to open the door and saw Lena walking away back to the kitchen. Once she completely out of sight, Jesse walked out the room first to make it less suspicious that they were together. Hanzo waited at least a good minute before walking into the dining hall. Reinhardt was first to point out his tardiness but laughed about it. Rein gestured for Hanzo to sit next to him. He sat down across from Jesse who gave him a little wink. It’s been a while that he’s felt this way and rather quickly, too. But, he doesn’t mind. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

“How long is this going to take, Sombra?”

“Relájate, mujer araña. I told you a few minutes.”

“How many times do I have to tell you not to bring your personal work on missions?”

“Quite a few times. But, if I don’t do this now, I might forget when I go back home.” 

“Peu importe.”

“Listen, mija. I promise that this is the last time. I’m onto something and I intend to get this shit done sooner rather than later. Soooo, go tell Mr. Skeleton man that I’ll be ready soon.”

“Whatever you say,  _ ami _ .” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my writing blog on tumblr @moonscribblesao3  
> and my art blog @moonshinedoodles! 
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	6. Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been busy with work and now I'm in school so now I'm even busier. I also rewrote this chapter like 3 times and with all these new things coming out after the anniversary update, I wanted to incorporate some stuff in here. i also feel like this wasn't my best but, it's whatever.

Chapter 6

  


That night was a pretty calm night. Everyone pretty much pushed the hacking situation to the side and tried to have a good night. Instead of having a game night or a movie night, they just decided to talk. They talked about anything that became an interesting topic. Fareeha was talking about how she beat Jesse during a sparring session.Torbjorn was talking about his wife and kids and how much he loved to be Santa for the holidays. Lena went on about her first date with Emily that was at a light garden. Genji and Hanzo talked about a prank they pulled on their father in which their mother was not so happy about and both got in big trouble for it. All in all it was good to get their minds off of the situation and many laughs were shared. It felt good for everyone to get it out of their systems. 

  


Once it got late enough, everyone went on to take their showers and went to rest. After he finished his shower, Hanzo went to his room to meditate and with intentions of staying in his room for the rest of the night. 

  


“ **Master?!”** **_*slap*_ **

**“Ryo- What was that for?!”**

**“** **_What was that for?’_ ** **You and that cowboy kissed and I missed it?**

**“Why would I want YOU to watch? And he doesn’t know you and that lazy one over there exist.”**

**“Then you should tell him sometime. You should tell all of them soon. Can’t keep us in secret the whole time you’re here.”**

**“I know. Maybe once everyone gets here, I’ll tell them.”**

  


Ryoko flew on top of his head and rested while he meditated which didn’t last very long since she was bothering him with her tail. 

  


**“Ryoko…”**

**“Did you enjoy it? I can imagine with a man like that.”**

**“I swear to God, Ryoko.”**

**“Just say yes or no and I’ll leave you alone for the rest of the night and I’ll know when you’re lying.”**

**“I’m not telling you!”**

**“But-”**

**“But nothing. Just please leave me to meditate and stop the pouting.”**

  


Ryoko knew there was no point in arguing with him. She laid on his lap and fell asleep. He did enjoy what happened between him and Jesse but, he’s not the one to tell others about his encounters with someone else. He kept thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried not to. The way he felt secure in that moment was a feeling he long forgot. It was good to feel that way again in such a short time of knowing each other. His eyes were getting heavy so he went to bed leaving Ryoko on the pillow. 

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


It was close to midnight and almost everybody went to bed already. Jesse stayed in the living room since it was quiet. Nothing like the sound of light rain outside to keep him at peace.  _ I don’t mind at all. _ Those words were floating around in his head like it was bug attracted to the light. 

  


“Hiya, Jesse.” 

  


Jesse looked back and saw Lena walking to sit next to him. 

  


“Hey, Lena. Glad you finally got to call Emily?”

“Is that even a question? We spoke for about 4 hours. Felt good to hear her voice. One day without her voice drives me mad. I love it when she gets a little sleepy, though. Her voice gets softer than it already is. Enough about me, what about you?” 

“What about me?”

“I don’t know. You seem to be getting closer to Hanzo and this is the most smiley I’ve seen you been in even before you left Overwatch.”

“He’s a nice person even though Genji has told me a lot of shit he’s done. I don’t judge people from the past, you know that. He’s easy to talk to.” 

“I know that and Hanzo is a very sweet person. You can use that in your life. I’m not saying to rush things if you do want to go somewhere with this but, stability is key.”

“What makes you think that I wanna pursue him?”

“Oh Jesse… Where do I start? You stare at him. A LOT. He stares, too. Saw him taking a lil’ glimpse at’cha when we were in the weight room. You’re around each other 85% of the time and I know you were in his room earlier when I came to get him for dinner. You’re not the best at hiding pretty much anything.”

“I think I established that when I was a kid, thank you very much.” 

  


Thankfully, Lena didn’t ask why he was in there. She laid back and let out a deep sigh clearly with something on her mind.

  


“McCree, you think this will last? The recall of Overwatch.”

“Do you want me to be honest?”

“I would like that, yes.” 

“I don’t know. We’re already playing with fire just by answering the recall but, if we do right this time, I know this will go for as long as we want it to be.” 

“I was thinking the same but, what if it doesn’t last. I don’t want to lose you guys again. You guys are my family.”

“We’re gonna stay a family no matter what.” 

“I want to see this family grow but, I feel like something is out there trying to break us apart.” 

“Then I guess we gotta do whatever it takes to makes sure it doesn’t happen. Don’t worry, Lena. We ain’t going anywhere.” 

Hearing that made Lena feel better. 

  


“Well, love. I’m off to bed. You should get some sleep, too. Sweet dreams!” 

“I will. Good night.” 

  


It was quiet again. After 20 more minutes, Jesse finally got up to go to his room. Once in his room, he flopped onto the bed and didn’t bother adjusting himself to get comfortable.  _ 00:43. I need to learn how to go to bed early. Ain’t good for for my health.  _ Jesse turned to face the ceiling and all he thought about was Hanzo. The way he accepted Jesse without any question kind of made him feel good about himself.  _ Dios mío, I got it bad for him, don’t I?  _

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Jesse sat on the shore to watch the ocean, something he’s been getting into for a while now. He puffed the last of his cigar and threw it in a small plastic bag that had his take out food in.  _

  


_ “You know, smoking is bad for your health.”  _

  


_ Jesse turned around and saw Angela and little Fareeha walking towards him.  _

  


_ “Well, I have good faith you’ll patch me back up.”  _

_ “I’m not a miracle worker, Jesse. Fareeha, why don’t you go and get some seashells for your project. Make sure to get some pretty ones, too.”  _

  


_ “On it Dr. Ziegler!” Fareeha walked down to the shore with her bucket to leave them alone.  _

  


_ “Homework duty again?” _

_ “Yea. Ana has a lot of meetings today so I offered to help. Next time, Gabe is helping her. So, what have you been up to?” _

_ “This.” He opened his arms out to the view and pointed at his empty take out container.  _

_ “Ana told me you apologized to her the other day. Did you do the same to Jack?”  _

_ “He’s too busy, so no. Whenever he’s free, I’ll speak to him.” _

_ “He’s free in a few hours, make it count.”  _

_ “I know. Just afraid he’s made at me.” _

_ “He’s not. Trust me.’ _

  


_ Before he can say anything, Fareeha came back with a bucket full of shells.  _

_ “Back to homework I go. See you around, McCree.”  _

_ “Alright. See ya, cowgirl.”  _

  


_ Fareeha waved back at him and he went back to his view watching. Next thing he knew. Gabe sat down next to him. _

_ “Jeez. Can’t even have alone time without someone interruptin’ me.”  _

_ “Relájate. Came to join you. You don’t mind?” _

_ “Not at all, sir.”  _

_ “It’s a view like this that you wish you had someone special right next to you, sharing this moment together.” _

_ “Want me to go get Morrison?”  _

_ “Very funny. You’ve been here a lot lately. Just wanted to see what you see. I personally could never appreciate a view like this on my own. Too busy with other things to appreciate it.” _

_ “Just gotta shut the world out and just pay attention. Ain’t nothin to it.” _

  


_ Gabriel did just that. He and McCree watched the calm waves roll and listen to the ocean.  _

  


_ “I see what you mean, Jesse.” _

_ “Right? I wouldn’t know what it’s like with someone special, but doing this on my own will do.” _

_ “You’re saying that like that’s never gonna happen.” _

_ “I don’t know man. No one interests me. Not here, not anywhere. I guess I ain’t anyone’s type, either.”  _

_ “Don’t say stupid shit like that about yourself. You’re a good looking young man. People would be lucky to be with someone like you.” _

_ “Flattering but, no.” _

_ “Oh, come on. I can see it now. Someone with long, dark beautiful dark hair, a face only a God is worthy of creating and oh so strong -” _

_ “Oh my God, Reyes. Stop.” Jesse was practically wheezing at how ridiculous Gabe sounds. “Never gonna happen but, if it does, you’ll be the first to know.”  _

_ “I better be.”  _

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_ 05:56  _

  


Jesse woke up with his stomach growling louder than Reinhardt’s constant yelling.  _ Son of a bitch.  _ He got up and was obviously annoyed that he rarely got any sleep. He opened his door and all he heard were everyone’s snoring. Reinhardt: loud. Hana: shockingly loud. Mako: The loudest. He was pretty sure he heard someone fart in their sleep and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Jesse was determined to grab something quick to eat and go back to sleep. He made his way into the dark kitchen and didn’t want to turn on the lights. He scanned the fridge and saw nothing interesting to eat. He looked through the cabinets and saw some snacks.  _ Ehhh. Don’t wanna murder my stomach but it’ll do for now… Brownies and uhhhh…. Swiss roll. Fuck it. Just pray for the toilet later.  _ He took some snacks and went back to his room. He tried to be quiet and tried his best for the wrappers to not make any noise. Before he got in his room, he heard another noise and Jesse stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a door open and someone let out the longest yawn ever. 

  


“Uhhhh…. Hello?” 

“Hmmm? Who’s there?”

“It’s Jesse.” 

“Oh, good morning.” Suddenly, a bright flashlight shined in the hallway. “It’s me, Hanzo.” 

“Shit. You’re voice sounds different low. What’re you doing up so early?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up.”

“You sleep good at least?”

“I did. You?”

“Nah. Woke up with an empty stomach so I got some stuff to eat.”

“Couldn’t you at least get something more healthier to start your day.”

“Too lazy. Want one?”

“... I’ll take one for later. Thank you. Why do have so many?”

“It ain’t that much. Just hungry, that’s all.” 

“Don’t eat too much. It could upset your stomach.”

“I’m willing to accept my fate… Wanna come in?”

“Are you sure?”

  


Jesse motioned for him to come inside the room in which Hanzo sighed and went inside. 

  


“Hold up. Lemme just turn on my lamp and… here it is. My shitty room.” 

“It’s not that bad.”

“Compared to yours, it’s shitty.” 

“As long as you are comfortable, it should not matter.” 

“Heh. Guess your right. You can sit down if you like.” 

“Thank you.” 

  


Hanzo sat on the bed and looked around while Jesse put some of his snacks away and kept two with him. He sat next to him and started eating and let out a sigh of relief of finally getting food in his stomach which made Hanzo chuckle.

“What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled and side eyed him.

“Nothing?”

“Perhaps if you eat slower, a piece of cake wouldn’t be on your face.”

  


Jesse stopped chewing to feel where on his face Hanzo was talking about. Hanzo kept pointing to the bottom left of his lip but he kept missing. Hanzo couldn’t help but roll his eyes and reach his hand to clean it. 

  


“There. All better.” 

“Thank you kindly.”

“You’re very welcome.” 

  


Hanzo and Jesse both were fighting their tiredness but, given that the sun has yet to rise, they spoke briefly. 

  


“Jesse, can I tell you something?” 

“Of course. What’s on your mind?”

“I had a dream last night that I wish I didn’t have. That’s why I woke up earlier than what I’m used to.” 

“What you dream about?” 

“....The day my mother passed.” 

“Damn… Wanna talk about it?”

  


Jesse just saw Hanzo lower his head and saw him beginning to shake. He had to move closer to Hanzo and put his arm around him to show him comfort. 

“Hey, hey. C'mon. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I-I know. I just miss her dearly. She protected Genji and I from everything and I felt lost when she died. I was never the same. I became distant from my brother and father. I wish I hadn’t. We needed each other and I strayed away from them. My mother was the piece that held the family together. When she passed, we were incomplete. If I kept the promise I made to my mother to always be there for Genji, he would not be how he is today.”

  


He didn’t know how to respond to that. He just let Hanzo cry it out and listened to everything he said. After about ten minutes, Hanzo calmed down and rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder. 

  


“Hope you do not mind.” 

“Of course not. Just relax.”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

  


Both of them sat in silence, dozing off every once in awhile. Jesse began to hum a song that Lúcio put into the comm which quickly became a favorite for him. Next thing he knows, he could hear Hanzo snoring.  _ Aw shit.  _ He tried moving but, he also didn’t want to wake him up. He slowly laid Hanzo down on the pillow and put a blanket over him. Jesse laid back on the bed and tried his best to fall asleep. Hanzo’s snores grew louder which made it harder for him to sleep. Usually, he would be annoyed that a constant noise making kept him up, but, it was Hanzo, so he didn’t mind. He watched Hanzo sleep peacefully. He seems so content when he’s sleeping. According to many people, Jesse was known to toss and turn a lot. Jesse closed his eyes again. At least this time, he was able to sleep. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_ It was almost dinner time when all the meetings were done. Jesse saw all the higher-ups leave the conference room looking very worn out and glad that it was finally over. Jack was the last to come out. He looked completely done with everything.  _

  


_ “Morrison?” _

_ “Jesse. Hey. What’s up?”  _

_ “Got a minute? Sorry if you wanna rest before dinner.” _

_ “Ah it’s fine. Walk with me.”  _

  


_ Jesse obliged and followed him. Jack was still looking through some paperwork while walking. He only wishes to be free from work at this point. Once they got into his office, the noise from the halls immediately silenced.  _

  


_ “Sit down if you like.” _

_ “It’s fine. I’ll be quick.”  _

  


_ Jack took off his sweater and sat down, slumping back into the chair.  _

  


_ “Something bothering you?” _

_ “I… I just wanted to apologize for the things I said the during the debriefing. I know I gotta keep my anger in check but, that doesn’t excuse what I said. Ana, Angela and Gabe said you weren’t mad at me but, I gotta see for myself. Are you mad at me?”  _

_ “... At first I was but, I realized that being here is rough. New environment, a lot of changes from our lives before this. It’s not easy, I know. Actually what you said to me, reminded me of when I got yelled out years ago for a mistake I made. I put a lot of lives at risk for my personal gain. So naturally, when I got reamed for it, I retaliated. Gabe had to take me out of the room since it was getting too intense. I was always calm and collected so people were shocked that I said 90% of the things I said. It took Reyes about an hour to calm me down. I realized later on that I was wrong for what I said and apologized. Nothing here is easy. Remember that, McCree.”  _

  


_ Jesse nodded in agreement. He knew it was a different turning point in his life the moment he agreed to join Blackwatch. He’s also coming to accept that he needs constant reassurance from a lot of people. He’s just afraid to ask for it.  _

  


_ “I’m happy you ain’t mad at me. I have a tendency to be an asshole to authority figures. I’m just…. Not used to this.” _

_ “I can tell. It won’t happen overnight but, it’s a process that can be for the best down the road. If you need help with wanting to better yourself, don’t be afraid to ask.” _

_ “Heh. I will. Thanks, Jack.”  _

  


_ Jack got up to give a quick hug.  _

_ “Anytime. Now, I’m starving so let’s go eat. I’m sure it’ll be good.” _

_ “You’re never this excited for dinner.”  _

_ “Reyes is cooking.”  _

_ “Ah. No wonder.” _

  


_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  


Jesse woke up again but this time it was 11:30 in the morning. He realized that he had very little room and that most of the bed was taken up from Hanzo. Both of their comms went off that startled Hanzo awake. 

  


“Good morning again, sleepyhead.”

“Hmmm.” Hanzo sat up still half asleep. His hair was sticking up in some places which Jesse found adorable. 

  


“C’mon. We need to get up. It’s pretty late. 

“Sorry that I took up space. I didn’t intend to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine. Kinda wished you saved me a little bit more room for me. My body hurts a bit now.” 

“You could’ve just asked for me to move over. It is your room after all.” 

“I know. Just didn’t wanna disturb you. It’ll be rude of me.”

  


Jesse checked the comm to see who the message was from. It was Winston. He wants to do a meeting via video at 12:30

  


“Joy. Our first official meeting as a team.”

“When?”

“Later in about an hour. Want lunch?”

Hanzo just nodded his head yes while stretching out his muscles. Everything in his mind was telling him to go back to sleep but, it wasn’t like him to sleep throughout the entirety of the day unless he was sick. Hanzo took it upon himself to make up Jesse’s bed. 

  


“You don’t have to do that y’know.” 

“I slept on it. I feel it’s necessary to do so.” 

  


Jesse just lets Hanzo finish making the bed. It was probably the first time in years he’s seen his bed look organized. Hanzo finished the bed by making sure that everything was in its place and that it looked presentable. 

  


“Well, now that your bed is in order, I’ll excuse myself to the bathroom.”

  


When Hanzo left the room, Jesse couldn’t help but smile to himself.  _ What the hell is going on?  _ He put on a red and white flannel with a pair of jeans and his boots. He got his hat which he hasn’t worn since he got back to Gibraltar. He walked out the room and into the common area. Satya was the only one there, sitting on the couch with her legs up, reading what seems like an architect magazine. She looked up and waved to Jesse and he responded with a hat tip. He walked to the kitchen and saw Angela eating a brownie that she got from a cafe down the hill. 

  


“Holy shit, Dr. Angela Ziegler eating a brownie. That’s not healthy for you.” Jesse took this as an opportunity to tease her a bit. 

  


“Very funny. It’s my cheat day and I haven’t had any sweet things in a while. 

“Make the best of it while you can. You wanna a nice, juicy burger for dinner?” 

“Nooo. That’s too much for me. Besides, Lucio and Hana agreed to cook dinner.” 

“What they making?” 

“No clue. They said they’ll figure it out soon.” 

“That’ll take forever.” 

  


Both of them shared a quick laugh. 

  


“So, what’cha think this meeting’s about?” 

“I don’t know. It must be urgent if we have to do it through video. Hopefully, everything went smoothly there.” 

“Let’s hope.” 

“Well, I should get back to work. I’m working on a new upgrade for Genji that is honestly draining me.” 

“What’s the upgrade for?”

“To improve his mobility. Something got damaged during his fight with Hanzo and I’m the only one he trusts to fix it.” 

“Damn. Well, best of luck.”

“Danke.” 

  


Angela grabbed her bag that had more treats and her coffee and walked out the kitchen. Jesse didn’t know what to make so he took the safest route and put two pot pies he got from the market in the oven. He sat down and sworn he cracked every bone in his body when he did. He watched the news on his comm to see what’s happening in the world. Nothing major. Celebrity scandals, someone robbed a store, politicians trying and failing to run a country. He put on some show on the comm that he has no idea what was going on. It was entertaining at least and got a few chuckles out of it. 

  


“Something smells amazing!”

  


Jesse looked up and saw Reinhardt walking with a giant mug of coffee. 

  


“Hey. Afternoon.” 

“Afternoon, my friend. What is it that you’re making that smells amazing?”

“Just put some pot pies in the oven. Y’know, the ones that the sweet old lady makes in the market.” 

“Ohhh. Beatrice. Such a sweetheart.”

“She asked about you when Lúcio and I went to the market the other morning. Still, it amazes me that she still has an interest in you after all these years.” 

“What can I say, I am a charmer. Maybe I’ll go later.” 

  


Reinhardt poured himself basically the whole pot of coffee in his mug. Out of everyone, Rein is the probably the biggest coffee drinker. Which is probably why he’s always so energetic. 

  


“Hey Rein, can I ask you something?” 

“Of course, my friend. What is on your mind?”

“This is gonna sound awkward but, how long did it take for you to realize you had feelings for Ana? You guys were together for a while.” 

“Ana? It was almost 20 years ago. Why are you asking?”

“... Because I think I’m falling for someone. Really quick, too.” 

“Really? Well, for me, it was almost immediately that I began to have feelings for her. She was a strong woman. Never afraid to speak her mind. She was always easy to talk to, also. She knew how to strike fear in our enemies. She was an all around amazing woman. One of a kind. 

Jesse smiled because all of it was true. Ana was always bringing smiles to people no matter the day. 

  


“So, who is the lucky one that has your attention?” 

“No one.” He lied. “I was just reading something that had me wondering. That’s all.”

“Must be an interesting reading then. Well, I should get back to the armory. I will see you at the meeting.”

“Alright.” 

“And I think your pies are done - Oh! Good afternoon, Hanzo.” 

  


Jesse looked up really quickly to the point that he thought he cracked his neck in the process. Hanzo nodded his head to Reinhardt as he left the kitchen. 

  


“Everything alright?”

“Uhhh. Yea. Just catching up with Rein. Talkin’ about the old days.”  _ Oh my God, Jesse. Shut up.  _

“Well alright, then. Is lunch ready?”

“Yeah. You came just in time. Got some homemade pot pies from an old friend down at the market. Just heated it up a bit. It’s really good.” 

“Can’t wait to try it then.” 

  


Hanzo sat down as Jesse served him his lunch. He carefully cooled down his pie before he took the first bite. 

  


“Well?”

“It’s very delicious. Thank you.” Hanzo still had some food in his mouth which made his cheeks a little puffy. Jesse found that really adorable. 

  


They enjoyed their lunch before Athena made the announcement that the meeting was about to start. 

  


“Gonna save it for later or..?”

“I was going to take it with me.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

  


When they go to the conference room, everybody was making their way also. Angela was at the front of the room, setting up the video as everyone settled in. 

  


“Everyone here…. Alright, going live with Winston… Now. Lena the lights, please.” 

“Yes ma’am,” she said as she blinked to the lights and back to her seat. 

  


The video stream turned on and Winston and Jack were on the other end, with a very muscular woman. 

  


“Good afternoon everyone. Sorry for the inconvenience but, I wanted to get this over with. But, before we get into that, I want to introduce you to the newest member of the team, Aleksandra Zaryanova. She is one of Russia’s finest weightlifting champions, part of the Russian Defense Forces and the best that Volskaya Industries has to offer.”

“Thank you, Jack. I am very excited to meet all of you soon. Please call me Zarya. I actually have something to attend to but, I wanted to introduce myself to everyone. I will leave you two to it.” 

  


She left with other soldiers and once it was clear, Winston began to speak.

  


“So we’ve spoken with Ms. Volskaya and it turns out that this specific member of Talon has taken a personal interest in her. She wouldn’t go into detail of what this person wanted but, we have reason to believe that this person is the hacker. I’ve tried my best tracking down Talon’s next move. Nothing yet so that’s why I’m ordering you guys to go to the places they have hit and are expected to hit.” 

  


“Alright, love, tell us where and we’ll be there.” Lena seemed more excited than anybody about their first mission. 

  


“Numbani and China.” 

“Numbani? Haven’t been there since -.” 

“Lena. You and Genji are not to go to Numbani.” 

  


Both her and Genji looked at each other wondering why. Genji seemed a little annoyed. 

“May I ask why we can’t go back.” 

“... No one is going to like this news but, we got word while we were here that Akande Ogundimu escaped from prison and destroyed the OR-15 bots in Numbani. He took back his gauntlet in the process.” 

  


Fear filled Lena. Everyone had mixed emotions of anxiousness and confusion. 

  


“May I ask, who’s this Akande?” Lúcio needed to know why just the mention of this guy has almost everyone on edge. 

  


“He’s one of the council leaders of Talon. To the world, he’s known as the third Doomfist, the successor. We don’t personally know much of how he became affiliated Talon or his life before that but, what we do know is that he killed the previous owner of the gauntlet. Lena, Genji and I confronted him a few years back in Numbani. Lena and Genji were seriously injured during that confrontation. It’s possible that he left Numbani by now but, I’m not taking any chances, especially with you two. So me and Jack arranged two separate groups to go to these locations. Genji, McCree, Angela, Lena, Fareeha, Reinhardt, our new recruit, Zarya and Jack will go to China. Hanzo, Hana, Satya, Mako, Jamie, Torbjorn, Lucio and I will go to Numbani. You guys will leave tomorrow morning as early as possible. Jack, Zarya and I will meet you guys at the specific locations we’ll send out. While we’re in China, however, we’ll be also getting our old friend, Mei. Any questions?” 

  


“Uh, yea?” Hana raised her hand and everyone turned their attention to her.

“What is it. Hana?”

“What are we gonna do in Numbani? If this guy already left, what’s the point of going there?”

“Making sure that he is gone and that the city is tame and speaking to the locals to get their perspective on what happened.” 

“Alright and if we don’t found out anything that’ll help?” 

“Don’t worry, you will. Just look for the right places.” 

“... Sounds good.” 

“Any more questions?” 

  


Everyone just stayed silent confirming that they didn’t have anymore. 

  


“Alright well, that’s it for now. All the information you need will be sent to your comms. Enjoy the rest of your day and get plenty of rest. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day. Dismissed.”

  


The video went off and the lights went back on blinding everyone in the process. Everyone got up a little anxious but ready to get back into the swing of things. Once into the hallways, they all disbanded and went back to whatever it was they were doing. Jesse waited for the hallway to clear so he can meet up with Hanzo. He saw him still eating the lunch and walking and caught up with him. 

  


“Guess we ain’t gonna work together tomorrow. Was lookin’ forward to it.” 

“There will always be another time.”

“Yea. You done? I’ll clean it for ya.” 

“Yes, I am. Thank you for a very delicious lunch.”

“Well, Beatrice from the market made it. I just heated it up.” 

“Send my thanks to her, too, then.” 

“Heh. Will do.” 

“I was wondering. Do you want to join me in the practice range?”

“Uhhh. Sure. Lemme just clean this and I’ll meet you there.”

“Alright. See you there.” 

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


_ Once Hanzo’s mother was medically cleared to get back into her daily exercise, he didn’t hesitate to join her. While Ms. Kimiko was attending to baby Genji, Mrs. Shimada and Hanzo did some stretches together. His mother always found it cute that Hanzo was struggling to do a stretch that required a little more flexibility.  _

  


_ “Mama don’t laugh!” _

_ “I’m not little one. I promise.” _

_ “Cross your heart?” _

_ “Cross my heart.” _

  


_ Once they were done, they laid on the ground while his mother told him embarrassing stories about his father. Hanzo always did have the cutest laugh any mother could ask for.  _

  


_ “Mama. Is papa scared of you?” _

_ “I think something is wrong with me if he wasn’t. Someone has to be scary in this family.” _

_ “I can be scary.” _

_ “Oh really? Show me your mean face. Strike fear into my heart.”  _

  


_ Hanzo puffed his cheeks out and furrowed his eyebrows. He turned to his mother and made a little grunt.  _

  


_ “My, oh my. You really are scary, aren’t you little one? You should show your father and he’ll really be scared.” _

  


_ She leaned down to kiss Hanzo on his forehead and in return he leaned up, grabbed her face, and did the same.  _

  


_ “Now, why don’t we get some lunch?” _

_ “Okay!”  _

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Hanzo made his way out to the practice range. Good thing the weather was comfortable. He took out his storm bow, some arrows and went to Athena to set up the range.  _ Now, let’s see if I remember this.  _ He pressed the buttons he remembers Lena telling him about and for how long he wants to train for. 

  


“Still figuring it out?” Hanzo turned around and saw Jesse coming out with his gun and some water.

“I am. I think I got it.”

“Lemme see.” McCree walked over to make sure Hanzo didn’t mess up. 

“My first time here, I accidentally set up to bots to fight back. Let’s just say the right side of my body was sore for a week.” 

“That would’ve been entertaining to see.”

“For the others it was. For me, not really. Had bruise all over. Even on my ass. Should’ve seen Angela’s face when I told where the bruises were… Alright, all set. You just want an hour?”

“Yes. Thank you.” 

  


They set themselves up to a part of the range and got ready 

  


“Alright, let’s see what you got.” 

Hanzo gave him a little smirk and prepared his arrow and took aim. He shot the arrow and bullseye. Jesse was amazed. Hanzo did that with ease. No hesitation and didn’t even need time to aim. 

  


“Well shit. Remind me not to get on your bad side.”

“Trust me. You don’t have to worry about my ‘bad side.’” 

“Bet you can’t do it again.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I said what I said.” 

“Is that a challenge?”

“Hmm. Could be.” 

  


Hanzo quickly got another arrow and shot again. This time the arrow shot through one that was already there. Another bullseye. 

  


“Never mind. You proved me wrong.”

“Now, show me what you’ve got.” 

“Well, alright then.” 

  


Jesse took aim. He silenced all of the outside noise from his head and just focused on the target. He shot all six of his bullets at the middle, hitting the same spot. 

  


“Impressive.”

“Heh. You’re not the only one that can hit the bullseye with ease.” 

“I never doubted you.   
  


Both of them continue to practice and it got a little competitive. It was good entertainment for the both of them. 

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


The satellite feed played on the screen and the women were sitting there, watching it carefully. 

  


“You sure this is the guy Akande was talkin’ about it, Widow?” 

“Yes. However, I don’t know what’s so special about him.” 

“Yo no se. His family empire is still worth something. He’s got a brother but, I don’t know why the higher ups are so interested in this guy particularly. I got the coordinates of where they’re going. Ready for China?” 

“Hmph.” 

“It’ll be fun. Your little friend, Tracer, is gonna be there.”

“I should care because…?”

“Just thought that you should know.” 

  


Sombra’s comm went off. It was a message from another member. Reyes. That’s all that popped up on her comm.

  


“We gotta go. We going to China!”

“Sombra, please...” 

  


They both left, leaving the satellite feed up. The feed showed Hanzo and McCree training. Whatever they want with Hanzo will put more in more damage than he’s already in. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> follow me on my fic up date blog: moonscribblesao3.tumblr  
> and my art blog: moonshinedoodles.tumblr


End file.
